Judicium
by Dreadnaught4869
Summary: Ash has been a thorn for Giovanni since he started his journey. What happens when Team Rocket truly strikes back. Features experimentation, smart/ruthless!giovanni, and familial bonds with pokemon. Watch as Ash struggles through the 5 stages of Loss with his family and finds his place in the world. BTW title means 'judgement' in latin.
1. Prologue :: Tragedy and Revenge

Ok, so I'm not completely new to fanfiction, I've been reading it for a long time and I've noticed that there's loads and loads of different ways people have explored the truly deep bond that Ash clearly has with his pokemon. Even in the anime, it barely skims the surface of what it could, but I suppose that's the downside of having it being aimed as a show for those between the ages of 7 and 13 [give or take a few years]. But I find myself, like many others, in an age group of people much older. I'm 25 almost 26 and I can safely say that not only am I a fan of pokemon [have been since i was 8 and it first premiered in america as a mainstream mega sensation], I am also a proud Brony and a fan of other cartoons such as Ben 10, Digimon, the original YuGiOh, SRMTHFG!, and a few others i rightfully cant name right now.

So this is my shout out to exploring the darker side of the pokeverse that many other imaginative authors have touched on. I'm going to try my best, but I want to put Ash in a role that I really haven't seen him put in that often. I want to put him in a role similar to Mewtwo. Partly because he is my Absolute favorite pokemon EVER. I love his backstory and besides Ash and [sortof] pikachu. Hes also the most fleshed out character pokemon has ever turned out. He also happens to have in my opinion the biggest poke-presence in the series besides pikachu himself.

This may [probably unintentionally] turn out to be one of the more psychologically themed stories outside of PokeWars. A brilliant series that one, dont remember the author name but i damned wall remember the story line. And that is a real testament to a fanfic authors skills and storytelling. I remember nearly every detail so, theres that shout out. Unfortunately, PokeWars is no longer on fanfiction.

Now, be prepared, this story is definately going to humanize pokemon in general and dehumanize team rocket. I'm also gonna up the legal stuff for the pokemon league. And expect an appearance from Lance and other cannon characters.

OK DISCLAIMER HERE FOR ONCE AND ONLYI DO NOT OWN POKEMON. That right is reserved by Nintendo...go them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prologue: Disappearance

The world watched the tragedy but a few felt it. All across the world, through the regions graced by pokemon of all types, some awoke and watched with broken hearts. But none more so than a group of pokemon that, coincidentally were the closest to the tragedys beginning. Two fire types, a monkey and a draconic lizard with a flaming tail watched with clenched fists, their souls vying for vengeance. A few grass types; one with four strong legs and leaves surrounding her neck wept, another stood upon two legs with eyes alight with intelligence that surveyed and examined everything in sight looking for anything to be of use, and the last three, the first and the 2 most recent stood stock still in shock. Various reactions from this very strange herd, but none more heartbreaking than that of the sole electric type.

A pikachu stared soullessly at the scene before him. Flashes of legendary troubles, prophecies, and mishaps tumbled before his eyes. A mangled heap of confusion and pain behind each one as it took in the charred wood, cratered ground and burning foliage that consumed the land where once lay the Ketchum home. Why now and why this way?

'Pikapi...' A heartbroken sob, the only utterance to be heard is what seemed to shatter the spell that consumed the world.

Everything sped up, the grey haired professor that had brought the two together gathered the shell shocked mouse pokemon into his arms and proceeded to handle the other pokemon present. Firefighters and G-Men alike burst into action, clearing pathways through the debris, looking for life. And finding none but a charred female body, skin and clothes burnt away, leaving behind a broken, bloody mess of blackened flesh and bones warped from the heat. Nearby a psychic type pokemon, barely recognizable through the ashes and blood lay sprawled inside what was once the doorway, having acted as a shield to stop the unholy assault.

For those present and those watching, there could be no doubt of 3 things. First, that Delia Ketchum and her beloved and loyal Mr. Mime (mimey to those who knew them) were really and truly dead. Second, that Ash Ketchum, friend to the League and Legends everywhere, was missing. And third, that Team Rocket had finally tried to remove the thorn that had been in their side for so long. And it seems that they succeeded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown Location

3 Days After Pallet Tragedy

A pair of amber orbs cracked open in a darkened chamber. A boy, no older than 15 years old stood up, or at least he tried to. Fumbling fingers and half numbed legs from whatever trauma has befallen him kept him from doing so. Hands clumsily latched onto iron bars as yet another bump was likely added to his aching head. The new bruise beginning to pound in time with its predecessors.

"Is there anybody out there?" A voice, his, cracked and raw from what he didn't know was met by an eerie silence. All he could hear was his own heartbeat ratcheting higher due to his increasing anxiety. The stillness didn't last however, as it was shattered by a screeching wail and the darkness fled from the new and bright light the began to filter into the room. The boy cringed back away from the unwanted and sudden intrusion as the light pierced his eyes.

"Who...Who's there?" Nuances of fear in his voice, easily picked up by his new visitor who chuckled. The deep, baritone of a fully grown man resonating in the now brightened silence.

"I'm going to be your new master, Ash." His voice carried the name yet drenched it with hate and disdain. "Of course, we'll have to make some minor...adjustments first. You see child, you have been. Oh, how should I say? A thorn in my side for far too long." At this, the older man stepped farther through the door and into Ash's view.

"Giovanni? You're the leader of Team Rocket! Where am I? What have you done with my pokemon? You wo-" Ash's angry words were silenced by a bone jarring current travelling it's way through his body. Giovanni's laughter punctuated the current's end.

"Forgive me if I don't want to hear your oh so typical 'Hero Talk' bullshit, Ketchum. As I've said, you've been a damned thorn in my side for too long. And I clearly can't depend on those imbeciles you've repeatedly foiled in your adventures. To be honest, it's quite true...if you want something done right, Ketchum, you have to Do. It. Your. Self." Giovanni paced the length of the room, clearly agitated even though his face remained calm throughout his tirade. He looked at Ash and walked up to the fairly small cell.

"You know. If I didn't know exactly what your answer would be, I would ask you to join Team Rocket as an elite. But we both know that's not like you, now don't we? So, I've come up with a different plan. I don't want you fucking up my operations anymore. You've already cost me millions to be honest. And you've been one hell of an adversary. Call me sentimental but in my personal opinion, someone who has caused me this much trouble doesn't get to go the easy way." Giovanni smiled and Ash couldn't help but compare that smile to the one that a Sharpedo would give a goldeen hatchling. "You cost me Mewtwo you know."

"How? You shouldn't be able to remember that..." Ash was shocked at first, to be fair he still was. But this was serious, if Giovanni remembered Mewtwo, he and the clones were in danger. He needed to warn them, he needed to find a way out. But his thought process was interrupted by the Rocket Leader surprisingly sane and jovial laugh.

"Ketchum, I didn't become Team Rocket's leader by collecting bottle caps. Let me...ease your mind. I'm not going after Mewtwo. Frankly, I'll admit, the only reason I remember the Arceus-damned failure is because my computers held the data even if my mind didn't. Didn't take too long to put together the pieces from there. So no, that wretched clone and his 'brethren' are safe. For now. No, I intend to make a better genetic project."

Footsteps echoed from down the hall outside and the boy and man were joined by another. This person was female, with dark eyes and graying hair and wearing a labcoat. She felt...dark to Ash and he couldn't explain it.

Giovanni smiled at the newcomer and looked at Ash. "Meet your new caretaker, Ketchum. This is my lead geneticist, . Have fun, Dr."

"Thank you for this opportunity sir. He's a wonderful specimen." The woman's voice would have been considered sultry to someone like Brock but all Ash could hear was the slick oily quality behind her voice. Like a taint over water, unseen but certainly felt to those who paid attention and it caused a shiver to rake it's claws over his spine. Ash did not like where this was going.

You see, Ash Ketchum may have been a relatively dense individual but he wasn't nearly as stupid as he made out to be. No, his wins were never flukes and he knew it, his pokemon knew it and his mother knew it. No one else did though and that was how he had wanted it. Ash had always been a shy person, he liked attention, sure. But only when he could control it, he wanted the attention to go to those he felt deserved it. Like his pokemon. So one could say that Ash was more perceptive than he let on. So Ash knew...this was not going to turn out well.

As Giovanni left the room and the Dr's team entered, Ash felt his stomach seem to drop out of his body. The team was clad in white, like their cold hearted supervisor and they wheeled in a stretcher between them, with restraints in place. Ash couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the leather cuffs that would hold his arms and legs. This moment of frozen fear would be the beginning of his undoing as a needle slipped unnoticed into the flesh of his arm. And as darkness swam at the edges of his vision, Ash couldn't help but wonder how this all came to be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Muffled voices, distorted and strange, met Ash's ears. He fought to wake, struggling against his body which felt heavy and detached. He felt the restaints being loosened before they were gone altogether and he was being moved. The cold metal of the table fell away only to be replaced by something that felt equally cold and also wet. A liquid of some sort.

Ash forced his eyes open and was greeted with the view of a lab, incredibly and obviously expensive equipment filled the room and at the center was Ash, partially submerged in what seemed to be some sort of greenish blue liquid. He managed to look at the Doctor who smiled at him. She seemed...happy even pleased or excited to Ash.

"Welcome to your new home, Subject. I have yet to choose a proper project name for you specifically but you will be the finale for what I call the Legend Trials. You see, you aren't the first trainer I've gotten ahold of. But you will be my last. You are number 100. 99 others came before you. 50 went to what I called Project : Origin, an attempt at bonding humans and pokemon at the cellular level. Basically I was creating hybrids. The first dozen or so were failures but I got better with it over time. Giovanni picked me up onto his payroll shortly after my 5th success." She pointed to a section of the lab behind Ash and after he looked, he desperately wished he hadn't as his nonexistant lunch threatened to re-emerge. In a cage at the back of the lab lied a misshapen creature that looked more like someone had placed a human woman and a flareon into a blender. It whimpered pitifully and Ash turned away, swallowing thickly.

"What are you going to do to me?" His voice shook but he kept it from faltering. The Doctor laughed, the kind of laugh you'd expect from a giddy school girl, not a demented geneticist.

"Let me finish, and you'll know sugar." She said sweetly. "After Giovanni picked me up, things got better. I was able to start focusing less on the gene splicing, since with his funding I prefected it, and more on the appearance, longevity and functionability. I started making them look more like pokemon, of course I couldn't get them to look exactly like pokemon, they did start human after all. So, unfortunately they will always look a little on the human side. But, anyways, after I achieved my desired results, I moved onto the Legend Trials. Instead of making hybrids of ordinary pokemon, I'm shooting for Legendary Hybrids. You will be spliced with a bit of arceus and a bit of Giovanni's failure Mewtwo. I think I'll add a little of the original Mew sample to make you look cuter but that's neither here nor there. But, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be the most powerful and beautiful creature the world will ever see. And I can die happy." She smiled, looking at Ash as though her dreams were about to come true. And, as Ash thought about it, maybe they were. His groggy mind and body meant he couldn't fight, but one day Ash would escape. Even if it was the last thing he did.

So, before darkness claimed him once more. As the liquid filled the glass tank he now knew he was closed into, he made brief eye contact with what must have been the other survivors of this nightmare and began to dream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END...of the prologue. So here's how itll go. Reviews and follows dont matter to me. You like it, you like it, you dont you dont. Oh well. Im writing this for no other reason than i want to. So enjoy if you want. Next chapter will feature some possible OCs. And NO Ash will not capture any more pokemon until MUCH later in the story if at all. That isnt the focus.


	2. Chapter 1 :: Changes and Preparation

DON'T OWN POKEMON.

There, that's the disclaimer. No more about it. On with the show. Let the tragedy commence. :3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 1 :: Changes

Outside of Indigo Plateau, Pokemon League HQ

3 Months Later

Pikachu looked at the pokemon around him and cringed. This was a bad idea, like capital B-A-D kind of bad idea. The kind that may very well get them all killed. But, sceptile, infernape and charizard had all made very good points. The humans weren't doing anything. In fact, the League had already declared Pikapi missing, Presumed Dead. Whatever that meant to humans. Pikachu thought it was fairly irrelevant and decided to get back on track by making a head count.

Fire types, check including Infernape, Charizard, Typhlosion, and Torkoal. The first two had been the main advocators for this rescue mission and were probably the best to lead at least 2 of the teams. Charizard had arrived to Pallet Town before the incident and had decided to stay to help find Ash. As far as he and all of their companions were concerned, No body meant still alive. And they were going to find him.

Grass types, check. Sceptile, Bayleef, Turtwig and Ivysaur were going over the plans and maps they'd been able to pilfer from various rocket grunts and League officials. Those Pikachu still thinks that President Goodshow and Brandon of the Battle Frontier left theirs out on purpose. The electric type shook his head and looked at Ivysaur. He still couldn't believe one of his oldest friends had chosen to evolve but the reasoning had been fair enough in his eyes. So how could he argue? It was simple, training themselves these last few months under Pikachu's direction and leadership had lead to quite a few of Ash's oldest pokemon hitting a wall. Ivysaur had done just that and so the eldest grass type and arguably one of their best tank pokemon in the raids they'd done so far and had to make the ultimate choice. Evolve and keep improving or settle. And, sadly, with the nature of the endeavor, settling wasn't an option in anyone's mind. If evolving could possibly make the difference, it would be done. No consultation was ever needed. In fact, Ivysaur's evolution was a surprise to everyone.

Turtwig had evolved as soon as he was able in an effort to help as much as he could. The enormous pokemon had been an asset in situations where brute strength was needed or when one of the heavier pokemon needed carrying, like snorlax. And, come to think of it, Bayleef was probably close to evolving too.

Sceptile and Bayleef had been the main brains behind the strategies for the raids but the grid pattern for the search for Ash's location had been all noctowl.

Speaking of; Normal types [Snorlax, donphan, tauros herd, etc] check, Flying types [staraptor, noctowl, pidgeot, etc] check, Ice and water types [Feraligatr, Buizel, Wartortle, etc] check. All accounted for and all equally determined. With good reason...ALL of Ash's pokemon had come. Even those that had parted from him had found their ways back. Primeape had left Anthony in the middle of a match when the news had aired it in the middle of an intermission. Haunter had appeared out of nowhere, strangely stoic and serious before licking Pikachu's face to wake him out of his stupor. Butterfree and his mate had flown in with Pidgeot the same day and asked the electric type what they should do to help. That was when the plan had been made, brought up by Infernape and Charizard and whole-heartedly backed by every single pokemon that Ash had befriended over the years. Including the Darkrai from Alamos town, Mew from Rota, and Giratina even helped from her place in the reverse world.

The Renegade pokemon had been their greatest gatherer for news and information. And hopefully, that was her now. Pikachu's tail twitched hopefully as the reflection on the water rippled, leaving the water itself untouched as Giratine poked her head out and addressed the masses.

"Hey Pikachu, we found him." The words, oh Arceus those words he had been waiting to hear since this nightmare began. And there they were, Pikachu saw his vision blur and knew he couldn't stop the tears and Giratina's surprisingly contralto voice echoed in their minds again.

"It'll take a while to get there, since I can't help with transport and it might wind up taking longer if I did. Since, you know, time doesn't work quite right in my domain. But I've marked it on your map. It's gonna be rough, since it may take you, by Celebi's estimate about a year to get their. But, you've waited this long and your loyalty to Ash has been unyielding. Father wishes you luck, and wants me to tell you that nothing you did or didn't do could possibly have prevented this." With that, she vanished back below the surface and they all stared as the reflection stilled before erupting into cheers and hopeful sobs from some. Bayleef began to cry hysterically, glad the waiting period was over.

Pikachu leaped onto the nearest high place, which happened to be Charizard's head. "Alright, we have what we have all been waiting for. We know where Ash is and we WILL get him back. We'll show the humans not to be so quick to dismiss our trainer when we bring him HOME!" Cheers met the rally cry and Pikachu raised his paw before continuing.

"So pack it up, everybody! It's time to start moving." Pikachu jumped down and started to help get everything packed up. Food and water could be found easily so they didn't keep much around but things like maps and the radio that once belonged to a rocket agent and occasionally blurted out bits of semi useful information on rocket activity were irreplaceable.

After the packs were full and loaded onto Torterra's back, they began their march to Mt. Silver. The location of Team Rocket's most hidden base of operations. And Ash.

Pikachu looked to the pokemon around him and how they looked to him for leadership. He looked to the 2 Legends that had joined them in their quest and then he looked to the sky. Hope existed and it was here in Kanto. Not in Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, or Arceus-forbid, Unova. But here, in their reach. He looked to his family and nodded, yellow fur not detracting from the grim determination creasing his face. It was time to go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Charizard hadn't always been the most loyal pokemon, and he was shamed to admit it. He had been terrible to Ash after he'd evolved, all because he had let fear and pride get the best of him. He should have known better, he should have remembered Ash was different than Damian would ever be.

The large fire type breathed a sigh of relief when Giratina gave them all the news they'd all been waiting for. Charizard doesn't think he'll ever forget the tears that streamed unbidden down so many faces. And if his own eyes had looked watery or his leathery skin was a damp after the news, no one commented.

"Hey rodent," Charizard's gravelly baritone cut through the tense silence that had settled over them all as they had walked. It was time to lift that silence or at least take the unsettling tension out of it so Charizard did the only thing he could think of.

"Yes, lizard?" The barbs, gentle as ever, came easily to them both and they all knew no harm was meant.

"At least now we know which rockets to light for fireworks. But do you think they'll all get a chance to say their mottos first?" The comment and question were cheeky, cheesy to a degree, and in normal circumstances, not funny at all. But the high tensions combined with the lingering silence and the knowledge of the first truly good news in months along with the prospect of achy feet and tired minds made for interesting results. Snickers busted out in random directions at the long running joke about the rocket teams they'd all encountered over the years before escalating in hysterical laughter. Some of it had a tinge of madness to it, some had an edge to it that wasn't normally present, but it was still laughter. And after the silence had been broken and the tension lifted just a little, the journey continued with a little chatter amongst those present here and there.

Charizard nodded as he looked around at the relief and hope that had been dulled moments before and then made eye contact with Pikachu. They had always vyed for dominance in who was Ash's strongest pokemon, but the fire type had noticed the dull look in the rodent's eyes for some time now. But looking now, he was satisfied, no longer did shadows cling to the electric type's eyes. No, instead a grim determination and firey will to succeed or die trying had taken it's place. This, Charizard could live with. Purpose, not anger was the heart of every fire type and he could not tolerate hopelessness. It was anathema to him just as much as ice was.

'Let the games begin, Rocket scum. We're coming for you. And you'll pay for our grief in ways you never imagined.' The thought was there, unanimous in the hearts of their comrades, no, their family. And it burned with a fervor never seen by human kind. Because passion is what drives pokemon, knowledge and order drive humanity. And maybe, that's why the 2 together are such a force to be reckoned with.

Charizard smiled for the 2nd time that day and marched on with his fellows. Darkrai and Mew alighted next to him, their positions evident and as he marched on, feeling Mew cling to his neck while watching Darkrai and Pikachu talk quietly he wondered how humans could think so lowly of them sometimes. Charizard wasn't a religious pokemon, not at all. But for the first time, as he looked at Mew and Darkrai, and thought of Giratina's assistance, he couldn't help but remember a phrase he'd heard a human say once.

"Vengeance is Mine,' saith the Lord'.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Samuel Oak had always been a fairly practical man that at least knew where to look, even if the answer wasn't apparent. And now, getting into his 60s, he had grown complacent and maybe overconfident in his own abilities. He thought he knew what to expect from certain pokemon after the incident. He thought he knew what to expect of the League. But, he was wrong. Maybe Delia's death and Ash's disappearance had hit him harder than he thought.

But he had expected the pokemon to grieve, maybe give up or move on, but grieve none the less. That hadn't happened. Instead it seemed like a fire, a beacon of fury and vengeance had been lit that wouldn't be extinguished by the strongest of water attacks. The pokemon had begun to gather and, at first, Samuel had thought they were looking for comfort. When he looked out to see Charizard's tail flame and Infernape's fiery mane blocked partially from his view by the others, he believed they were deciding on their futures. Oh, he was right, in a way. But not how he thought. The next week, they had all vanished in the night, tracks leading out to the forest and their pokeballs gone along with several travel sacks full of pokemon food that he normally gives to new trainers. A part of Oak hoped the League would just make the declaration after the week of agony looking at the ruined house. But a bigger part, hoped the pokemon completed their mission, because deep down, Samuel Oak knew what they knew.

And it didn't help that he had expected the League at first to give their all in a search for Ash. Maybe lead an assault on Team Rocket. But no...the League Council went over even the heads of people like Charles Goodshow and declared that no time or resources should be wasted. Little did they know it would be their last mistake since Samuel knew of the President's plan to enact the Merger. It was an ancient charter formed at the beginning of the League to disassemble any Council or Leadership Committee that seemed corrupt or unfit to make moral decisions. It could only be enacted by the President and once enacted, put the President at the top of the legal bar.

Samuel smiled. He wasn't a vindictive person by nature, but the Council had this one coming. He just hoped that things turned out in a manner that all could be dealt with safely. And turning back to his computer, Samuel Oak could dream that maybe, things would turn out alright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hidden Rocket Base

Mt Silver

6 Months 'Post-Incident'

Ash had been aware for a while. It was strange, his new senses didn't always do what he wanted them to, but that was to expected when he had no idea what his news senses were or how they worked. He could sense Everything and Everyone. All the people and pokemon were visible to him in tones of blues and greens and violets. Ash wasn't normally a person for appreciation but even he couldn't deny the strange beauty of this new 'sight'.

His eyes were closed, this much he knew. Inside the glass tube, suspended in the liquid he had seen briefly before darkness and pain became his companions, he could feel his body. It was strange, alien to him, almost like it wasn't his own. And at the images brought about by this thought he felt a sharp spike of fear pierce his heart. He would have hyperventilated, he was sure, if not for the sudden cold that filled his veins. The cold brought peace, a sense of weightlessness and, there lingering at the edges of his conciousness, darkness.

'Hello, my old friend.' Ash greeted the darkness, knowing he couldn't fight it. He also knew that whatever was happening to his body had come to an end, the voices had become more frequent now and the pain had almost stopped altogether. He had had many such waking spells and always tried to go as long as possible without alerting his captors that he was awake. Only when he lost control did they know, but the knowledge he gained was worth it.

Yes, so long as he kept up his charade of innocent and foolish idiot, he would be underestimated. He didn't have to fight, he just had to survive and wait. Because somewhere, deep in his heart he could feel hope blooming. As if someone was right there, familiar and comforting and all he could gather were flashes of grey, red, and gold. He tried to latch onto that feeling for more, but he was dragged by the cold into unconciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Same Location, One floor up

Cell Block A- Containment Cells for High Priority Subjects

"Something was here, briefly and faintly. Almost like it was from another dimension." A male hybrid with 2 legs, cream and blue colored fur, and a furry 'mask' of sorts around his eyes stood up from his cross-legged position on the metal floor of the cell he shared with one other. His companion had brownish yellow fur and an incredibly long tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. His voice was smooth with and edge to it that belied power and savagery not normally found in his poke-half's species. The Raichu hybrid looked at his cell mate and shook his head.

"Why are you still keeping tabs on that lab, Orion? The Legend Trials have a 0% success rate so far, this is the last one. What makes you think it'll live?" The electric hybrids tirade wasn't entirely unwarranted, in fact it was expected. But it grated on Orion's nerves regardless and he whipped around, face in a snarl that was emphasized by the canine features of his poke-half, Lucario.

"Because, this one is different. I don't know how but I can sense him in ways I couldn't sense any of the others. He must be an aura user, albeit untapped, but that may be enough for him to survive. We must be ready for his arrival, and" Orion lowered his voice to a bare whisper. "We have to include him in the plan."

"What?! You can't be serious, dog-breath. What are we gonna do, help him master his new form and abilities like some cliche TV drama?" The sarcasm in his voice was palpable as he paced the length of the cells, arms flailing wildly. The ensueing smack was expected by all four of those present.

"Damnit Tesla, we have to. We need as much help as we can get or we are going to die trying to escape this hellhole. Which might I remind you, is a very high and real possibility." The fighting dual-type hybrids expression was thunderous and grim, leaving Tesla feeling appropriately cowed by the display.

"Ok, ok. So, when he gets here, we help in the biggest cliche of the century and proceed to enact every combat, sci-fi movie ever made. Brilliant. What next? Heavenly or Divine assistance?" Orion scratched his ear at Tesla's outburst, shuffling side to side sheepishly. "There's a Legendary involved in this isn't there?" Orion nodded his head.

"I think what I sensed earlier may have been the prescence of Giratina. It would explain why it was brief and so faint if it was peeking over from the reverse world." Orion sat down again, deep in thought only to be jarred out again by a voice from the next cell.

"Have either of you been able to retrieve any memories from before this hellhole?" The voice was female, a lovely alto with a smooth and velvety undertone that never failed to garner Tesla's attention. He looked over to the speaker.

"Glacia, how lovely of you to talk to me again. It's funny I thought I was too...oh what was it you said again? Oh, yeah, 'perverted, stupid, and immature'?" The electric hybrids voice was filled with sarcasm until he answered her seriously while taking in her features. "No, we haven't...what about you 2?"

Glacia's voice carried undertones of annoyance and concern as well as frustration. "No, nothing. Amy thinks it's possible that who we were is technically gone. I'm not sure if I want to believe that." She crossed her arms under her chest and floated over to the bars closest to the boys' cage. Her white and blue skin unphased by the cold due to her 'union' with a Froslass. She had been the one to notice that no one retained their previous memories and couldn't help but wonder if the rumored newcomer would be the same.

Tesla had been the one to figure out why their powers couldn't break them out, much less function at all while in the confines of their prisons. Amy believes that Tesla was a genius of some sort, maybe even a rebellious scientist that pissed off Giovanni, their would-be master. And Glacia couldn't help but think she was right. After all, no one else noticed the wires on Teslas cage that were saturated in not only conductive materials but carried any current Tesla produced naturally to the generator that powered the dampening field. The only thing Orion could do through that was sense the Outside.

The Ice type hybrid looked behind her to the floating woman clad in white and green. All of them were easily mistaken for their poke-halves from a far distance, but the closer you got, the more human traits became obvious. Pokemon, for example dont have breasts and the males don't need trousers to keep bits from being seen. Not that any of them really had a problem with the scrubs they wore besides the fact they were nearly thread bare. Only Glacia remembered the worst detail of their current forms. They had all been trainers of a sort...maybe a researcher or scientist in Tesla's case. And their poke-halves were derived from their own pokemon. Glacia shuddered to think of how much more it might have hurt her to actually remember the Froslass they had killed to make her this way.

But on the other hand, she shuddered to think of the fact that no one would mourn properly. According to Amy, their old selves were dead by technicality and according to Orion, they had no choice but to move forward. But Glacia couldn't help but be afraid of where forward might lead. She had only known fear and pain since awakening as Glacia the Froslass hybrid, she wasn't in a hurry for more.

"There's someone coming soon." The voice was a light, airy soprano that more resembled music than anything else. Even though the voice never reached a single ear since it came from Amy. The Gardevoir hybrid glanced at her companions before locking onto the door again, her telepathic voice silent for now as the other hybrids prepared for whatever came through the door.

"Keep him sedated until we get him in the cage, then go tell Giovanni. Subject Judicium is finally ready." Teams of white clad scientists burst into the room, wheeling a table between them. None of the hybrids could see past the bodies to see the newest member of their living hell until they layed it in the cell just on the other side of Orion and Tesla. They activated the defenses on the cage and Amy and Orion were nearly floored by the sheer power their captors deemed necessary to contain what they now had no doubt was the sole survivor of the Legend Trials.

Orion and Tesla, being the closest tried their hardest to pierce the dim lighting of the room to see the lone figure in the cell nearby. But all they could see was a glimpse of white and gold.

"Hey! Are you ok, can you hear us? Can you understand us?" Tesla was cut off from asking or saying more by Orion's paw on his mouth.

"He's not awake. I can tell and I'm sure Amy could too if she were closer and not so restrained by the collar." He motioned to the collar they all wore that both restricted their power while in the cell and threatened to poison them with a neuro-agent when they were out of it. If they obeyed, they lived. If they disobeyed, they died screaming. Many hybrids had gone out that way until only the four of them remained. Tesla nodded his head solemnly as he made a silent vow to keep this one alive too. Orion continued, "Let's wait until he wakes up. If he addresses us first, we can get a read of how bad or good his mental state is."

And wait they did, for hours. But it would take a day or more for the new hybrid to awaken out of the false coma he had been forced into.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Team Rocket HQ - Giovanni's Office

Mt. Silver

Meredith Azawa had never been bothered by pesky little things like right or wrong. From a young age she had learned that knowledge is nothing when restricted by order. She really took that lesson to heart when her father dominated and then murdered her mother and sister before coming after her. If she had been a little less wary of the 'Law', her father would have been dead long before he could have done anything of the sort. She had, after all, known for a long time how he really was. No, order was useless, it led to inaction. And inaction was the worst sin any mortal could perform.

"Hello Dr. I hear you have news for me." The slick baritone of one Don Giovanni met her ears as she entered his office and sat down.

Meredith couldn't help but have to surpress her shudder as she heard his voice. Her morals were supposed to be nonexistant, but this man, Giovanni of Team Rocket, sent more than his fair share of signals to her brain to get the hell out. This man, was wrong, and she had to restrain those thoughts to keep from spilling them as she spoke.

"Yes, sir. Project Judicium is finished, live, and as powerful as you desired. One of my team actually took to calling it an ArcaMew after it's body began to change. And let me be the first to tell you sir, it's the most beautiful piece I've ever made." Her voice was alight with pride and glee and Giovanni's tell-tale smile was all the answer she needed. Meredith nodded to her employer before attempting to get up, only to find she couldn't.

In fact, she couldn't move at all and the tingle of numbness that crept through her body leaving nothing but cold behind alerted her to the fact that something was very very wrong. She looked at Giovanni who hadn't moved in the slightest.

"Oh, Meredith. Your efforts have been appreciated and your successes even more so. You have given me the greatest key to this world than any I could have asked for. But unfortunately, I'm well aware of the potential you carry." He stood up and gracefully stepped to her side before kneeling down and continuing as he met her eyes. "Tetrodotoxin. Found in small amounts in water types such as Tentacool, Tentecruel, and their ilk. But found more easily in the most common bug types, Beedrill and Weedle. Who knew that such simple creatures could be so deadly in large amounts. It's the very same thing I have loaded into the collars of your creations, so be glad for the numbing agent I mixed it with. You see, I am aware of a scientists...Propensity for instilling a failsafe in their creations. Little bits of reprogramming that either erases memory or doesn't for example. And I couldn't help but notice that, for some reason, you didn't add that little tidbit to Judicium. You probably thought it would make it harder to control, but I know Ash Ketchum. He won't bow to me, but he WILL obey me if I make certain...countermeasures clear to him. So thank you, dear for making this all easier for me."

Meredith could only watch as he patted her hand and stood, walking out of the office. She could only seethe in silence and numbness as she died and heard him tell the guard outside to 'dispose of the body in no less than 15 minutes'. And as shadows consumed her, she thought she saw the barest glimpse of red eyes in the reflection of Giovanni's monitor. Her eyes widened and she smiled, pleased and interested at this unique turn of events.

Even if she couldn't be around to see it, she'd watch from Hell and wait for Giovanni's imminent arrival.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Just outside the door, as he started his trek down the hall to the elevators that would take him to the containment cells, Giovanni felt his mood heighten. He had never felt so pleased with any outcome. Perhaps it was knowing that Ketchum wasn't going to ruin it with his blundering, heroics. Or maybe it was knowing that Ketchum was in his grasp and he had the perfect ammunition to use against him.

After all, Ketchum wasn't even stupid enough to fight him if it meant Pallet Town became Kanto's new inlet. He smiled, an ArcaMew huh? It might grow on him for no other reason than that it's simply the most accurate description. He had yet to see the results in person, but Giovanni had seen the speculated images and he was pleased. He knew he was a vain person, yes, and this would be just the thing to have at his side as he conquered the League. Only chaos can create true order. Once he destroyed the legal system and the League, he would rebuild it all. Who could stop him? Even if it took years to assassinate all the officials, he would succeed.

Giovanni frowned, deep in thought until he reached the elevator. Ketchum wouldn't be concious yet, not so soon. The Rocket Boss nodded to himself, yes, tomorrow he would meet his new hybrid. For now, he had mission reports from Jessie and James to burn.

"Useless imbeciles..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of chapter 1. I'm trying to cover all my bases and I don't have a beta reader so forgive anything that seems a little funky. I wrote it in wordpad too so that's a wonky program. Any ways, enjoy until next time. Cookies to those who recognize some quotes and who some characters are modelled after. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 :: Escape and Reunion

NO OWN POKEMON

I hate doing that disclaimer, you would think it's common sense. Any way CYA. So I have a deviantart and when i get pictures posted there about the fanfic, I'll throw the URL up here in an AN.

NOW, Ladies and Gentlemen. O.-

The show must go on

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2 :: Escape and Rescue Operations

Hidden Team Rocket HQ - Testing Grounds

Mt. Silver, Kanto

1 year and 6 months 'Post-Incident'

Ash flung himself out of the way of an oncoming hyper beam with just enough time to send it back with his psychic. He, through the cruel and tormenting efforts of Giovanni, had managed to begin exploring how powerful he truly was. And as the training session ended for the day, Ash felt himself fall into his own thoughts as he walked back to his personal hell.

Since he had first awakened and discovered the other 4 hybrids, they had told him a great many things. How they didn't remember anything of their pasts, how fortified his cell truly was to those capable of seeing it's defenses, and, after months of trying to gain their trust and control of his new body and powers, the plan for escape.

Ash would be lying if he said that getting out of here was a bad idea. But, for some reason, it was as if something was telling him to wait. Something that, like that brief awareness before being removed from the tube in the lab before, reminded him only of red, gray and gold. The prescence was there, even now, always lingering just outside the bounds of perception and even Orion said he could barely feel it, Amy only slightly better than the Lucario hybrid.

But, he could tell his fellow...friends were getting impatient with the waiting. And convincing them was becoming more difficult since they truly believed that he alone was strong enough to give them the difference they needed to escape.

He could only hope that whatever it was telling him to wait, was able to plan for the worst in the case of his impatient comrades.

"Pikachu...I hope you're ok..." Ash couldn't help but sigh helplessly every time he thought of his starter or his other pokemon. He knew his mother was dead, he just hadn't let it sink in yet. He knew he couldn't afford that so, maybe his subconcious was blocking off that impending reaction. He knew it would only last so long, but still. He wanted to be free of this place, to be back with his pokemon and pikachu, playing in Oak's Corral. Only then did he think he could really face his mother's truth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Same Location and Time

Giovanni watched the doors slide shut behind his greatest asset and frowned. He could see the will, the drive to escape. He saw it within them all, and he could only wonder when they would finally be stupid enough to act on it. The others were foolish, but he knew Ketchum, that one was planning something.

But Giovanni didn't know what and that grated on his nerves. He knew Ash was aware of the Rocket Leader's growing frustrations, he could see in every faint smirk. That little bastard was smarter than he had ever let on. Giovanni doubted his so called 'friends' ever really knew. Likely not, since they all seemed to have the same demeanor around him when they travelled. It had never escaped Giovanni's notice that they all seemed to think of Ketchum as some hapless, helpless little child always in need of help or guidance.

The brat was a brilliant actor, he'd give him that much. But an intelligent criminal never underestimates someone who has cost them millions in ruined plans and equipment. Now Ketchum was the plan, the equipment. But for how long would he remain so...docile.

Giovanni sneered before turning on his heel and making his way to his office. For now, all he could do was wait. Because he knew the only thing keeping Ketchum from killing him and escaping was that his little town was on the line. But how long would that last?

No, Giovanni needed a better solution. And a little bit of memory modification never hurt anyone...much. Smiling now, Giovanni wished only that he could find a way to make the hybrids capturable. But, for now, it seems as though they are too human for him to try.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown Hallway in Team Rocket HQ

Mt. Silver, Kanto

Jessie, James and Meowth made their way as silently down the hallway to the training grounds as they could, barely evading Giovanni in the process. Getting into the Containment Cells would be easy, James was actually a tech-genius, so remaining unseen was more a matter of timing than ability. Luckily, today their timing was great and they only needed to deliver a message.

"Camera's are set on loop, time is untouched though so it's a visual loop only, Jessie. No loud noises, it'll still show on the audio." James voice was sure and steady, something it rarely was under pressure, but this was more important than anything.

"Okay, Meowth?" The red head nodded to their feline companion who picked the lock with his claws, what he lacked in battling ability, he more than made up for in dexterity.

"Got it. Alright you guys, let's go in and get outta here as fast as possible."

The two humans nodded and the trio went in. The room was large, but that was a given since it held the 5 most powerful entities on the base, one of which may even give Arceus a run for his money one day, with experience.

"Heya, twerp. Bout time we found you here. Now before you says anything, we gots a message from your Pikapal" The feline's voice definately wouldn't have sounded out of place on the mainland, specifically in Brooklyn. But Ash was still surprised to see them there. They stopped him from yelling with a quick, albeit quiet, explanation. Apparently, they were going to quit Team Rocket. But they had a catch.

"So, here's the deal twerp. We don't like what da boss is doin' nowadays, so we're flying da coop. But, on da way out, we're gonna deliver a message to your pikapal informing his and your pokemon of your location in the base. They're here to gets you out. But you gotta promise me something first." Meowth made eye contact with Ash for the first time in almost 2 years.

"Ok, what's that?" There wasn't another option, Ash had to have Pikachu know that information. This was exactly what was needed to keep the other... people in line. And as he shushed them to avoid detection, he nearly got whiplash as he heard the Catscratch pokemon's terms. "You... want to be trained? Meowth I don't even know if I'll be allowed to continue training...*sigh* but I'll tell you what. If I can, I will. Ok? It's up to the League once I can get out of here on whether or not I'll be considered human enough to train pokemon and participate in League Tournaments." Ash stuck his...hand out of the cell as far as he could and Meowth grabbed it, nodding with fervor.

"Alrighty, twerp...I mean, Ash. You got yourself a deal. I'll be coming back to get you with what your Pikapal's calling 'The Strike Team'." Ash looked confused and Meowth looked like he had literally just caught the Starly. But before he could ask what the trio meant, they were gone.

He looked to the other two cages and nodded, recieving confirmation in return. They would wait.

Outside, Jessie and James ran as far and fast as they could from the Rocket Base. Only stopping when James gave the green light that they were out of radar range.

"Do you think Meowth and the twerp will be ok Jessie?" He was quiet and Jessie hadn't said a word since they'd left Meowth with Pikachu and the veritable army it had brought with it to free Ash. He shivered, and then suddenly felt a little warmer when he remembered the love and dedication they had to their cause. So much true loyalty. "Hey, Jessie? Maybe we should try and just be trainers. I mean, I was thinking, that maybe we can have pokemon that love us that much." Jessie turned and looked at James, shocked, before smiling gently.

"Sure, James. Why not? As long as the League doesn't arrest us. Let's catch our own pokemon." She grabbed his hand and walked on, the farther away they were when the fireworks started, the better.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu watched from the bushes as the last patrol passed before turning back to face his fellow 'soldiers'. He looked around, proud as he recalled the intensive training they'd all gone through these last few months. In the time it took them to arrive here, nearly the whole 12 months of a year [the last couple of months which had been isolating the area of the base so the wild pokemon didn't get hurt in what may very well turn into ground zero if Darkrai had any say], many more evolutions had taken place including Meganium, Venusaur, Blastoise, Gengar, and Garchomp. Truth be told, the only reason Pikachu didn't evolve was because he actually didn't need to. Those that evolved were those that had either had that as a longterm goal or those who had hit a block in strength training and needed to evolve to pass it. Pikachu had neither of those reasons, mostly due to the fact that [for some reason] he really was more potent than others of his species. The electric type put it down to genetics, Feraligatr put it down to awesomeness. Nice to know some things never changed, but for now, it was time. Pikachu cleared his throat to garner the attention of his comrades.

"Alright, the final patrol has started their rounds. This is NOT a stealth mission, for many of you that just isn't a feasible approach. This is Search and Destroy! If you see something that has buttons and shiny lights, blow it up. You see enemy pokemon, knock em out. If you see a rocket and they notice you but do NOT attack, they may be opposed to Giovanni. Can't let them off scott free though, so knock them out. For those Rockets who DO see you and DO attack you, Kill if necessary but not at leisure. It's gonna be hard enough dealing with the fallout without blood on our paws. We have an hour and a half to cause as much mayhem as possible AND get Ash out before the League gets here to arrest anyone on site. Our goal is to be at LEAST a mile away before that happens.

"Now let's go over the groups and their roles. Fire types, you are our preliminary artillery. When we start heading over there, you guys go right behind the Tanks. Tanks, you are the following: Torterra, Charizard, Mew, Darkrai, and Sceptile. Garchomp will be with the Air Strike Team of Pidgeot, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Noctowl. Ground strike includes everyone else but Gengar and Glalie. You two are responsible for going ahead of everyone else and finding the lab with Meowth. He's in charge on the way there since he knows where it is. After that, meet up with us on your way out and bring anyone else that needs to get out of dodge.

Ok, everyone ready?" A serious of shouts greeted his question. "Good, then this will be the day. This will be The Morning, that Team Rocket regrets and pays for their transgressions. This. Is. War!" The shouts turned into roars and they were off. Their footsteps shook the ground as they moved in tandem towards the Rocket Base of Mt Silver.

Up above, Garchomp watched as the veritable tide of his family met the surprise and fear that froze those rocket grunts that were able to see it. Now, Garchomp had never been the brightest of his species...or in general, but he knew very well that not many humans had ever seen a pokemon truly cut loose. Those who had included his trainer and those who had been with his trainer in any given Legendary Incident. Now, it also included every Rocket member currently in Mt. Silver HQ and Garchomp couldn't help but grin when the tide met the defenses of the so called fort.

The walls crumbled under the strength of Torterra's earthquake as Mew let loose the most powerful hyper beam the dragon type had ever seen. The blast vaporized all it touched and it became quickly apparent precisely Why the Legends should never be angered as the littlest member of their war band quickly, viciously and effortlessly demolished the enemy defenses and peremiter. The war escalated quickly though as the Rockets came to their senses and began to retaliate in kind. Flamethrowers and Fire Blasts baked the ground into near glass and melted any metal it touched. Typhlosion displaying how his species earned the moniker 'Volcano Pokemon' as he used one Eruption after another, bathing the land in lava. His fellow fire types following his lead, began releasing their own powerful torrents of flame. Infernape made good use of what was probably the most devastating Fire Combat combination that even Mew had ever seen. And Charizard? His rage was fueled by a righteous vengeance that sparked terror in those few who dared oppose him, his ferocity very nearly outmatched that of Mew herself.

One would think that the battle would have been hard. That the Rockets would have fought back and eventually beat back their attackers. And normally, that would be so. But the truth of the matter was this, they had been caught with their metaphorical pants down and had no time to pull them back up before the PokeArmy was upon them. This fact, combined with the sheer power said Army visited upon them, made for quite the impact before retaliation could occur properly. So by the time the base could retaliate, it was already too late. The Air wasn't safe, the Ground wasn't safe, the Army had taken control of both the land and sky and now, all they could do from within and without was watch and pray that those stupid enough to stay and fight could buy them enough time to get away.

This is the route Giovanni was taking. And as he betrayed every single Rocket member on that base to either death or prosecution, he frowned. He had expected something, so this hadn't caught by complete surprise. But he could admit, if only to himself, that he hadn't been looking in the right direction. He had, admittedly, expected the insurgence to come from Ketchum. But, as the base burned and the Pokemon of Ash Ketchum flooded in and destroyed everything in their path, he realized that he had underestimated, no more than that. He had overlooked those creatures and the bond they seemed to have for their trainer.

The Rocket Boss scoffed as the elevator took him to the tunnels deep below the base and he climbed into the Crawler before navigating his way through the underground until he was miles away. He wouldn't make that mistake again...next time, he'd Kill those little bastards the moment he got a chance. He'd lost Mewtwo, according to computer records, twice and he wasn't going to lose this one. He'd control Ketchum or he'd kill him like he had contemplated doing the moment he saw the brat in a cell at his mercy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back above ground, deep in the bowels of the base labs, Gengar, Meowth and Glalie froze, hypnotized and clawed their way to the lab as the Scratchcat pokemon led the way. Perhaps Meowth should have filled them in about the other 4 hybrids, or even the state their trainer was in. But how could he? What good way was there to say, what words were there? No, Meowth knew the best explanation was experience.

They made it to the labs with little to no opposition, but they had still been massively delayed. Apparently, many of the Rockets had opted to try and run instead but found themselves locked out for whatever reason. The trio had had to knock out the hundred or so people milling frantically about the elevators before being able to pass by and make their way further. As they reached the lab, Meowth used a keycard he had swiped from one the panicked scientists rather than pick the lock again.

Gengar was the first inside, followed closely by Glalie and Meowth. He was also the first to stop dead in his spirit tracks from shock. No where could the ghost type see his trainer and friend. Instead, held in the 3 closest cages, were 5 strange creatures. They looked like a mixture of pokemon and human with human proportions and pokemon features, they'd likely be mistaken as full blooded pokemon from a distance. The first four were clear in their origin. Two male, two female, and in order; Raichu, Lucario, Froslass, and a Gardevoir. Gengar didn't get a good look at the last as Glalie shook him out of his daze and reminded him to open the cages. This was a rescue and if Meowth was to be believed, Ash was in here somewhere.

After destroying the control panels and wrenching the cages open, Gengar couldn't help but blink in shock. The 5 creatures were the Only ones here and Gengar finally got a good look at the 5th. He didn't think his heart could stop, he was a ghost type after all, but damned if it didn't when he felt the power radiating off the beauty in front of him. It was feline, and tall, very nearly 6' at just an inch or two shy of the measurement. Fur as white as snow [disappearing underneath plain white scrubs] was accented by stripes of gold reminiscent of an arcanine, giving an exotic edge as hair [possibly a mane, Gengar couldn't help but wonder] black as night framed it's face. It looked at Gengar with recognition, which confused the ghost type to no end, green eyes [Beautiful and vibrant] widened in shock. A tail twitched behind it's legs and wrapped selfconciously around it's feet and the trio gasped as they saw the golden wheel there at the end, just before a pitch black tuft of fur at the tip.

Not even Meowth had realized what Giovanni had truly done, but now he did and the result would have been disastrous had it been done to anyone else. He watched silently as Gengar nearly fell back after hearing Ash's voice. Audible to everyone, physically and mentally since Ash had spoken with both by accident, the voice was quiet and pained and Oh So Familiar. And Gengar leapt at his trainer, crying tears of joy. It didn't matter that this beauty was Ash, it mattered only that Ash had been found. And he was here and they could take him away from this, they could leave. And as he said as much, he was nearly floored all over again at the obvious understanding of his speech before shelving that for later thought and dragging all 5 hybrids out of the room.

Gengar felt giddy and, as he led the larger group down the halls and out of the base, passing the carnage that had been wrought by fire and water and electricity and air, he never let go of the little white [five-fingered and human...] paw, not once.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu paced relentlessly with Mew and Darkrai trying their hardest to calm him as the war band waited anxiously for the trio of seekers. The carnage they had wrought was amazing and now, in the lull, they could all feel the adrenaline die down, leaving nothing but fear and shaky anxiety in it's wake. Meganium, like a few others including Feraligatr and Typhlosion, had all but collapsed in the wake of their victory. The rest waited and waited until finally, as the sun crested the horizon and dawn broke over the base, a group of 8 could be seen climbing down the fairly steep incline and, before Pikachu could stop them, Mew and Charizard had taken to the skies and made their efforts to bring the coming party down to those who waited.

And Charizard, who had never had such an intense experience in his life outside of Legendary encounters, felt his heart blow out of his chest seeing the group struggle down. So, he looked at Mew and she looked at him, the two smiled and did the only sensible thing they could do. They went to get them. Mew levitated a few and Charizard found himself responsible for the most human looking Raichu and Gardevoir he had ever seen as well as another that spoke and nearly made him crash when he realized what had truly happened.

"Hey, Charizard..." The voice was heard in more ways than with his ears and he knew this little, frail looking creature with white and gold and black was his trainer. Even if the eyes were different, he knew it was Ash. In that moment, he Hated Giovanni...more than anything, and he knew if he ever saw the human scum again, he'd tear his skin off with his bare claws. Ash must have somehow sensed his fury because furry fingers gripped just a little harder, anxiety apparent and Charizard let his trainer know the truth of his fury without commenting on the [possibly to be expected] understanding of his speech.

As Charizard landed and the three passengers got off, Pikachu made his way over and made eye contact with Ash. The two gazed for a moment before tears began streaming down their faces. Pikachu crawled into Ash's white-furred arms with a strangled cry of Pikapi before proceeding to bawl his little eyes out, all the while seeming to be trying his hardest to burrow into Ash's chest. The trainer-turned-hybrid was not much better as he fell to his knees, tail curling around the both of them, and crying into Pikachu's yellow fur.

For those who watched, the moment was golden, precious and beautiful. To them, it didn't matter that this creature was their trainer, or that he looked different. Only humans place such strange restrictions on bonds like that. To them, Ash's pokemon [because though the 3 Legends hadn't officially been caught, they still considered themselves as such and would make it official when they could], this was their friend, their brother, their father. He was something to all of them and that's what mattered. Whatever shape Ash took, they could care less. And that showed as they all bull-rushed the two as they came out of their solitary moment.

One would think that group hugs are chaotic and ungainly. And, for the most part, they are. But, it's the emotions that make it worthwhile and this was no exception as tears fell and claws, vines and paws made their way to make sure this was all real. As the sun set, sleep became an interesting prospect of bundled and tangled limbs as they all slept as close to one another as possible.

As sleep claimed Pikachu, comforted in a grip he'd recognize with or without fur, the sounds of sirens could be heard from the rocket base, far in the distance. The electric type smiled, they had a long way to go for his Pikapi's sake, but the nightmare was finally over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giratina watched happily, pleased that everything had panned out as she looked at the literal mountain of sleeping pokemon. She sighed, wishing she could join them, but she had made it her own official duty to find transportation for them. She turned away, going off to the Hall of Origins in search of Celebi to let her know that it was time for the Massive teleport she had agreed to do once Ash was found.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Samuel Oak was not one to be easily surprised. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been but, as he was feeding the pokemon in the Corral and saw a intensely bright flash of light from the forest that was literally in his backyard, he could say this might be one of them. And as he watched for any movement, he quickly re-evaluated that assessment as first Pikachu, then ALL of Ash's Pokemon came out of the treeline, smiling as though they had won every championship in the world single-handedly with Ash. And, behind them trailed 4 creatures which, with a sharp pang of pity, Samuel realized had to be hybrids. Likely that Pikachu had succeeded in his endeavor to find Ash.

Samuel quickly looked around for the tell-tale unruly raven hair and sheepish grin, but all he found to that effect was another hybrid, cradled gently [but firmly if the expression of the white-furred feline was anything to go by] in Charizard's arms. The fire dual-type was being as gentle and caring as Oak had ever seen him and the old professor knew right then and there what kind of call had to be made to the pokemon League and Charles.

But, calls could be made later, so Oak made his way to the cluster of pokemon around the raven-haired...feline. They parted, letting him through and he got to Charizard and Ash just as the former let his trainer crawl out of his scaly arms. The old professor looked at the boy who he barely recognized...who he wouldn't have recognized if not for the reactions of his pokemon and the hair on his head [which though it was longer, falling between his shoulder blades, it was as unruly as ever], and he shook his head before pulling the feline hybrid into a bone-crushing hug.

So, no, Samuel Oak didn't surprise easily. But when he was, the reason was usually spectacular in nature. No words were said as he went inside to make some calls.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pokemon League HQ

4 Hours Later

Charles Goodshow was generally a calm man, in fact one could say he rarely lost his temper. But right now, he was tempted to scream at nearly everyone in the room as they all argued about one thing or another. Surprisingly, it was the ever-stoic Sabrina of Saffron city that interrupted the chaos.

"SILENCE! The President has called us all hear for a reason." Her voice was frigid, had been ever since Ash Ketchum had been declared missing. Charles shivered in spite of himself as he cleared his throat and thanked the young gym leader for her intervention.

"Excellent, now all of you are here for one reason and that is that Ash Ketchum has been found. Alive." His words pierced those present and the eyes of nearly every Gym Leader, Elite Four, and Champion widened in shock and relief. Several even burst into tears. [Misty, Cynthia, Flannery, etc]. The rest [Surge, Lance, Steven, etc.] burst into cheers and applause. Charles nodded and raised his hand to silence them before continuing.

"It was his pokemon, lead by his ever-surprising Pikachu that caused the destruction at Mt. Silver last night. Somehow, they found the base before we did and did almost all our jobs for us." Charles would deny to his grave concerning any and all involvement in their success. "But, there is a problem. Ash was part of the experiment that we were able to salvage some files from [surprising feat in itself]. Thus, he is no longer considered technically human. So I have called you here today" He walked around the massive table with 4 assistants and dropped Pokemon League Law books on every placement. "To find a loophole to help Ash continue to train his pokemon. We are looking for any technicality or clause that keeps him out of a science lab."

Everyone looked at the books, then each other before making eye contact with the President of the Pokemon League. Smiles and determination bloomed on every face as they all got to work.

But not everyone would be ok with such efforts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

TV's all over the PokeRegions blared into homes, offices, and businesses. But, given the news, that was to be expected...

::Breaking News from the Kanto Region. Missing and Presumed Dead trainer Ash Ketchum has been found.::

::Really folks. This news brought to you by Channel 4 news KARM. Thats Kanto Regional Metropolitan Network.::

::As we are all aware, Mr. Ketchum was declared Missing, Presumed Dead by the League Council before they were disbanded by our very own President Goodshow and apparently, he was found late last night by a group you would Never expect. That's Right, his pokemon, Lead by his very own starter pokemon, a Pikachu, lead the assault on Team Rocket's hidden base of operations located on Mt. Silver. Now, we covered the damage discovered at the scene with a Live broadcast last night on our Evening Panel. And we will be replaying that coverage on and off all day today to showcase just what those amazingly loyal pokemon were willing to do for their trainer. Now the Pokemon League has begun to look for a loophole for Ash to continue training. See folks, Mr. Ketchum, against his will was genetically altered and turned into a pokemon-human hybrid. One that, amazingly, seems to be a beautiful combination of Mew and Arceus.::

We at Channel 4 will be holding a Petition for Mr. Ketchum to continue training and we hope to have the support for this, that our viewers have been giving us for decades. Anyone wishing to sign the petition can do so online or in person at the studio. We'll also be conducting interviews with anyone who want to help get the word out about this unfortunate trainer and the amazing bond he has with his pokemon.::

:: ::Wow, well, you heard it here first, folks. Ash Ketchum has been found, Alive but Changed. Now, that is an amazing thing isn't? There's nothing quite like the bond of trainer and pokemon. Well, until next time folks, coming up on channel 4. Coverage on the Pallet Town Tragedy revisited in honor of the upcoming anniversary and Mr. Ketchum's wellbeing. And if you happen to be watching Ash? Good luck.::

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of this chapter.

Ok, a little surprised since I've got a couple of reviews and way more follows than i thought i would.

Anyway, I'm trying to focus more on the psychological aspect of things right now. And, if you've noticed Ash hasn't quite come to terms with his change. And he definitely hasnt grieved for his mom yet. Don't worry, Delia will be addressed next chapter. And, if you noticed, this story is kind of writing itself. I can see Giratina becoming a major part of Ash's life sooner than later since she is one of my favorite pokemon. She's also one of the only ones Ash had met twice. Palkia, Dialga, and Mewtwo being others.


	4. Chapter 3 :: Denial

DO NOT OWN POKEMON

...Do i really have to state the blaringly obvious each and every time?

Oh well, on with the show. This chapter: The stages of loss begin and Ash has to face it or drown in it. Also will touch on the League POV and Giovanni's too since his is unexpectedly fun. For anyone who guessed it. Nicodemus Archleone from Jim Butcher's the Dresden Files was my study for Giovanni's characterization. Since the anime doesnt play with him much I decided to add some awesome flair to his evilness. And Nick is the scariest badass I have ever come across. He's smart, charismatic, and powerful. All things that, honestly, i can't help but think Giovanni is capable of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3 :: Denial and Memory

Oak's Pokemon Corral

Pallet Town, Kanto

4 Days 'Post-Reunion'

Things were fairly peaceful at Oak's lab since Ash's return. Even if reporter's were bitching at him for not allowing them to interview Ash. The other hybrids had all gone their seperate ways shortly after their arrival and Ash could understand. They had no ties here, only to each other. And he had never really allowed them to form proper ties with him. He hoped they found the peace they were looking for.

Currently, Ash was upstairs, locked away from everyone, including his own pokemon. He had a lot on his mind. And as Ash paced the length of his room in Oak's house, he couldn't help but wonder what the professor had meant in their talk earlier. The professor had said he was concerned that Ash hadn't gone to see his mother's grave ["You really should take the time, Ash"] or the house to pay his respects at last ["I know it's been hard, being...away. But now you have the chance"]. But, the thing is, that Ash was just busy. He had just gotten back and was simply trying to adjust to freedom again. He still couldn't set one foot in the lab without remembering...

**Giovanni, Cages, Pain and white White WHITE!**

"Pikapi. Snap out of it!" The electric types voice sliced through the panic life a hot knife through butter and Ash felt himself collapsed. This had been his main problem lately. He was always getting stuck in these...flashbacks and he hated it. He either felt numb and detatched or normal...until one of these. They made him feel weak and he hated it. He was weak before when Giovanni...did.. what he did. Ash tried shaking the thought out of his head and stood, albeit shakily. He looked to see Pikachu staring at him, concern written all over his face and stubby arms crossed as if to say 'spill it, mister'.

"Pikachu..." Ash hated how weak his voice sounded. And his started held up one yellow paw and stopped him there.

"Pikapi, you better not be considering trying to either lie to me or hide what's going on with you. We all know you're having flashbacks and Darkrai tells me he's been having to eat way too many of your nightmares for him to believe you're really ok. And I have to tell you, the rest of us agree with him. You're...I know this will sound wierd, but you're taking all this too well. Your mom-" Pikachu's eyes widened slightly in shock as Ash interrupted him vehemently.

"I'm NOT AVOIDING. I'm not avoiding...anything. Pikachu. I'm just trying to adjust to being... free." Ash's voice got quieter after the initial outburst and Pikachu jumped from the bed to the dresser, grabbed Ash's fur and dragged his head down to eye level.

"Pikapi," the electric types voice was quiet and calm and way more level than he had expected. "I'm not going to waste my time or yours telling you what you need to figure out and what the rest of us, even Oak, know already. But, you WILL get your pouty ass Out of this room and join your family and me outside in the Corral. Capiche?" Ash couldn't help but feel cowed, and ashamed of locking himself away for the last few days like he had. His pokemon, his family had risked their lives. Bulbasaur and Squirtle had evolved all the way and the pokemon seperated from him had joined up, all to find him. And he had just been isolating himself, ashamed of...what happened.

"I'm sorry Pikachu...I didn't mean to avoid everyone. You guys went to so much trouble and put yourselves in danger and I just-" Pikachu shocked him a little but it didn't hurt as much since Ash was pretty sure his type shift was set to dragon on sheer preservational instinct. But, let it be known, that even with that, Pikachu's Thunder still packed a hell of a punch as Ash felt his body twitch out of control and hit the floor.

"Good. Pikapi, for the record, you don't have to apologize. You just have to drag your ass down the stairs after me." Ash's first pokemon smiled at him with a 'Devil may Care' grin and bounded out the door with Ash in hot pursuit.

"PIKACHU, THAT HURT!" Ash stopped in his tracks when Pikachu stopped suddenly in the middle of the Corral.

"What?" Ash couldn't help but ask as his friend stared at him.

"Just wondering when was the last time you looked in a mirror? Your hair's a Ratatta Nest and you've got bags under your eyes that Torterra couldn't carry. Pikapi, I've changed my mind" The electric type pushed his trainer back into the house and into the bathroom. "You can join the family after you shower. You still have soot and dirt from the base all over your fur. Which, need i remind you is WHITE. Right now it looks more grey than anything. So bathe, then join." Ash remained frozen as Pikachu turned to leave, his eyes locked on the thing in the mirror. The one that COULDN'T be him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't believe that thing was him. Far in the distance, he could hear the building whine of what must be a pokemon. It sounded pained and broken and tragic. And Ash only realized it was him as it stopped when he collapsed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Same Location

1 Hour Later

Pikachu felt guilty. Worse than guilty and no amount of reassurance from Sceptile, or Charizard, or even Darkrai and Mew could help change that. He knew Ash had been having a hard time with adjusting to his new...well, Pikachu couldn't think of any word that fit except for status. After all, Pikapi was a Legend now, naturally or not didn't matter. Pikachu just couldn't understand why Ash was avoiding himself that way. After all, anyone who has a brain knows how hard it is to avoid yourself. And Ash was doing just that.

He looked at Ash lying on the bed in Oak's lab while the elderly professor made sure he didn't break his head or anything else important. And so intently was he watching, that it surprised and scared the Starter when Darkrai asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Why did Ash react that way?" The question was innocent enough, but in the gravelly and airy tones of Darkrai, it still made Oak jump a good couple of feet and make a sound that he would deny until the end of his life. The elderly professor coughed and spoke, voice surprisingly steady after having barely been able to get his breathing back under control.

"Well, for humans, things like this are a little different. Ash may be feeling, on a subconcious level, that what he has become is unnatural or freakish. He may even believe that he has lost what makes him Ash. Any number of things along those lines could be the case really. To be honest, it may be more to do with the fact that this...change for lack of better wording, was brought on both against his will and by the wishes of a very evil man. He might be thinking that other things were done too. Tampering with a human mind is, after all, much easier than tampering with that of a pokemon. Less defenses and less hassle." Oak shook his head sadly.

"This is all mostly speculation from my point of view. But, I can guarantee this, Ash feels as though he has lost something. Not just his mother and home, but possibly his humanity. So, him avoiding facing himself in mirrors is likely his way of attempting to deny what has happened. It may also be the subconcious reason he hasn't visited his mother's grave or the ruins of his house. The two events, or losses if you may, are interconnected in such a manner that if he faces one. He must face both. Personally, I think it best if we all help him begin facing those things." The pokemon had all gathered round the window as the professor spoke and both groups, inside and outside, agreed to do whatever it took to help Ash face the truth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the pokemon left the lab, Samuel Oak sighed, despair quickly taking root in his heart. He didn't know how he was going to explain what else he had seen. Ash's flashbacks and the sometimes violent reactions he had to them, especially in the lab, were a red flag for PTSD. Samuel ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It was to be expected that Ash would display signs of Post-Traumatic Stress. It was reasonable, some would even say it had been a certainty.

But, that didn't make it any easier to watch the suffering. Oak had dedicated his life to helping trainers and pokemon explore their bonds and make them stronger. And he had never seen a bond as strong as Ash had with his pokemon. So, frustration and despair aside, the professor would have to do the one thing he didn't want to do again. Leave it to the pokemon.

It was in the midst of this thought that the professor found himself in a very bad position. Ash was waking up behind him. On the table.

In The Lab.

**A white lab with white wall and white coats. And PAIN. Ash couldn't get out but he found he could use his powers. They must have gotten slack about it. Panic flooded his mind and he lashed out, psychic waves assaulting the nearest machines as he struggled to his feet after falling backwards off the bed. WHITE. Blast the shiny machines, can't use that again. WHITE. Scientist backing away. How dare you, how dare you, howdareyoubeafraid! WHITE. Hurt the scientist make him pay, Pay, PAY!**

"Pikapi! Stop, you'll KILL him!" Electricity flooded his body and Ash instictively type-shifted to dragon as his body collapsed. His hold on the scientist released and he made eye contact with the electric mouse as the haze began to clear. Panic began to recede and he realized how fast his heart was beating and how tired he felt.

"Pikachu...?" He sank to the floor, his starter jumping into his arms, little face etched with worry...and fear. "Why fear?" He didn't know he had spoken aloud until someone from across the room answered, voice as raspy and faint as Ash's waning strength.

"Because you had a Very violent reaction to a flashback you had when you woke up. You acted on it and began destroying everything you saw. In hindsight, I probably should have moved you back to your rooms or outside while you were still unconcious. As it is, try not to blame yourself Ash. It isn't your fault, but I would like you to talk with Lt. Surge about this." Ash felt his heart drop as he realized he had almost killed Professor Oak. He could feel the tears coming down and he couldn't stop them. He felt so, so weak.

"You're not weak, Pikapi. He's right, this isn't your fault and you can't blame yourself. So, if he's suggesting something that might help, maybe you should talk to Surge. We're worried about you Pikapi...You looked terrified and angry." Ash realized what seeing him lash out must have looked like to his family and to Pikachu. Family... yeah, they were his family, always have been and he had to do his part.

"Ok, I'll talk to Surge. And...I'm sorry, Professor. For the...damages and-" Samuel cut him off there as Tracey helped him to his feet. The professor and his assistant knew there would be a hell of set of bruises [and both were morbidly curious as to what pattern they would take, fingers or lines] but it was nothing compared to what they knew Ash was going through. And it was hard to watch him feel so isolated. Hopefully, Surge could help Pikachu and the other pokemon break through that barrier.

"Think nothing of it Ash. Like I said, I really shouldn't have brought you in here. But either way, Alex can help. He understands a bit of what PTSD can do." Ash reeled back, shocked and confused. PTSD. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He knew what it was, what it meant. His grandfather had had it, Ash could barely remember the man because it was so long ago and he was so young. He had barely been 3 years old the last time he saw his grandfather alive. Allen Ketchum had been a war veteran from the mainland when he came to the PokeRegions to get away. He had always said the 'exotic creatures were such a difference, he could almost forget'. Ash knew how his grandfather had acted in the presence of anything the ticked. There had never been a single thing in the house that made the sound and his mom had always made him leave his watch at home with her's when they went to visit.

Ashlet his shoulders sag in resignation. The professor was right. Anyone could have seen it, and as he looked at himself [forcibly] in the reflection of the shattered glass on the floor, he could only hope that Surge could give good advice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pokemon League HQ

1 Hour Later

Charles Goodshow was a patient man, but when the phone rang and drowned out the monotony of their search, he very nearly leaped with joy at the change. The others present waited, curious as to the caller and the tension only rose as they saw the concerned and stricken expression the President was displaying. He hung up the phone and sighed, facing them all before making direct eye contact with Lt. Alex Surge.

"Lt. Surge. You are going to Pallet Town. It seems that Ash has been having... Flashbacks. Professor Oak thinks it may well be PTSD. He wants you to talk to Ash. And I agree with the sentiment, if anyone can help that boy out now, it's you." The atmosphere of the room was grim and Surge rose from his seat, face a stony mask of determination and anger.

"Of course, sir. You do realize, if I EVER get my hands on Giovanna Sakaki, I. WILL. KILL. HIM." He didn't raise his voice once, but his tone and expression bolstered no doubts. The Electric Gym Leader of Vermillion city meant what he said. And those present would absolutely feel no sorrow for Giovanni if the threat should ever come to life as Surge left to pack his bags.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown Location

Same Time

Giovanni felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew that someone, somewhere had metaphorically walked over his grave but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. Ketchum had once again cost him millions, this time in one fell swoop. His base was destroyed and all he had been able to salvage was the tracking software and a broken beacon.

He had immediately thrown the beacon to his scientists in Johto telling them, basically, fix it or die. Because once that beacon was fixed, he would be able to begin tracking Ketchum. The Thorn wouldn't escape a second time, because eventually, that miraculous luck of his had to run out. And when it did, Giovanni would be there waiting. He was, after all, a Very Patient man.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oak's Pokemon Corral

Pallet Town, Kanto

2 Days Later

Lt. Alex Surge walked up the dirt path to Professor Samuel Oak's door and knocked thrice, sharply. When the door opened, he wasn't greeted by a weary smile and grey hair, but by a sullen expression set in a furry white face with green eyes. He sighed, knowing this must be Ash. He'd been briefed of course, they all had. Right down to whatever pictures Oak had been able to send, so he had known what to expect.

What Alex hadn't expected was the look of utter defeat on his favorite trainer's face [you could still tell it was Ash, only he had hair That messy]. He sighed and threaded his hand through Ash's hair, silky raven parting easily and leaving traces of moisture.

"You've had a hell of a time haven't you, Kid?" His voice was rough as ever, gravel baritone nearly echoing in the empty room. Not even a sign of his ever present starter, Pikachu, was in sight. What happened next very nearly caused him to have a heart attack as Ash, ever the type to hide his own emotions, threw himself into Alex's arms. All the blonde Lieutenant could do was hold the kid while he cried, all the pain and confusion soaking into his T-Shirt instead of Ash's soul.

After he calmed down, the two had the long needed talk. And as Pikachu peeked in through the window, he couldn't help but think that maybe everything would be ok after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of chapter 3.

I hadn't originally thought of adding Surge as a main anything. But he kinda wormed his way in there. War veteran + Trauma = PTSD more often than not. So i figured who would know better than one who'd seen it or experienced it.

Anyway, I might bring the hybrids back around but not here. They'll show [one of them] later. But I might do a side story or something featuring Orion, Glacia, Tesla and Amy.

So, Enjoy. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4 :: Bargaining and Sanctuary

Ok guys, so for the most part [those of you who have loggin in to review] I've been responding through a PM. But, recently I got a guest review that poses a very serious question that has been touched on by a couple of other reviewers. Yes, Ash WILL have mate. Now here's the problem, up until about chapter 8 is all Kosher, but then we hit a block. I NEED to know who Ash's mate is gonna be and, trust me, I'll be stewing on it until chapter 7 is finished and posted and right up to the end section of 8.

Bottom LINE folks, I need ideas. So far, the contenders for Ash's heart are as follows:

Mewtwo [leaning heavily on him due to his past]

Gengar [mentioned by thor94, liking the concept and unique pairing]

Infernape [one of my personal favorites]

...

This is where i need suggestions, so PM or review with yours and bear two things in mind. One, Ash is NOT, under any circumstances going to be with a human for obvious reasons. I would, under other circumstances say that Ash might balk at having a PokeMate but he's never [even in canon such as with Latias] been the type to base anything on looks. So, there's that one. Two, and this you will all understand near the end of 7 when it's up, NO FEMALES. Legendary or otherwise. Latias' crush will be handled, nicely and not-meanly. I'm actually a BIG fan of altoshipping [dreamshipping too, come to think of it]. It just won't work with how I'm building Ash [since he's pretty and all now].

Soo here goes:: DO NOT OWN POKEMON

And on with the show

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 4 :: Bargaining and Sanctuary

Oak's Pokemon Corral

Pallet Town, Kanto

3 Days After Lt. Surge Departure

Ash wandered around the Corral, listening to the not too distant sounds of his pokemon training with one another and sighed. He really should, he knew it and so did everyone else, go visit his mother's [dare he even think it] grave. But everytime he thought of his mother, the only thing he could see was her smiling face turning into a blazing inferno and he remembered her screaming... and it was so much easier when all he had to focus on was escape, survive, and stay sane. Now, it all came back to the front with a vengeance, almost as if the memories accused him of trying to forget and how dare he.

He tried to relax, feelings the dirt sift gently under the pads of his...feet and growled, an almost feral tinge to it as he berated himself for avoiding again. He could still hear Lt. Surge's gruff voice in his mind, telling him to face himself every chance he could. His pokemon, his family, helped by [in Charizard's case] literally dragging him by the tail to the nearest mirror and proceeding to tell him that 'that reflection doesn't matter, no matter what ANY human tries to tell you, and you've got the goods where it counts' as the large fire-type pokes Ash in the chest with one scaly finger to accent his point. Ash snickered softly, some things never change, and Charizard's blunt 'do or die' personality was one such thing.

The human-turned-feline stiffened, suddenly feeling as if someone were watching, and ducked just as a yellow blur rocketed past with a battle cry. Ash stood up straight again and looked at his starter, arms crossed over his chest and tail whipping side to side around his ankles. His expression must have been somewhere between confused, annoyed, and amused because Pikachu took one look at his Pikapi before leaping into his arms and blabbering about his day.

"Pikachu, I'm not going to forget that you dive bombed me in the woods just because you change topics every 20 seconds." His voice held a tinge of laughter and genuine curiousity [who's wouldn't] and Pikachu looked his trainer in the eye for a long time before very quietly and in as serious a voice Ash had ever heard said.

"Because you are The One." Ash couldn't help it. He stared blankly at the electric type before finally registering what was just said and bursting into peals of laughter right there in the woods. Pikachu looked at his laughing trainer, satifisfied at his handy work before speaking up again.

"Yeah, but seriously Pikapi, you needed it. You've gotten better but you can't fool me." Pikachu jumped up to Ash's shoulder. "You've been holding everything in. Both good and bad. It's like you're scared of letting us see what you're feeling. But you've gotta know, we want to help. And even if you don't burst into tears, the dead look in your eyes each time you see the mirror is so much worse than tears."

Pikachu shifted his weight and put his trainer off balance, both of them hitting the dirt of the forest floor, before looking him dead in the eyes, smiling like hooligan and dashing off towards the Corral. Ash blinked, letting everything sink in, before getting on his hind legs and tearing off after his starter with a strangled yell of challenge. Things were getting better and as Ash came barrelling into Charizard's chest, squishing Pikachu tightly in the process, they all couldn't but notice that their world seemed a little brighter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pokemon League HQ

Indigo Plateau, Kanto

Charles Goodshow had often felt feelings such as elation, pride, and unfettered joy during his days as a trainer. Granted, he had never compared to the battling prowess of ex-Champion Samuel Oak [why that man had decided in such a massive career change was beyond him], but he had made his own victories.

Now, as he and his companions, the Gym Leaders, Champions and Elites, looked down at their success, he felt it all again. Success. They had done it, a loophole had been found and as he Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion read it aloud, he actually had to stop himself from hugging the nearest person. Weeks, incredibly [and impossibly seeming] long weeks, had gone into finding this and now all there was left to do was inform Ask Ketchum of the good news.

"It says here in League Charter D, Section A117-3 near the end of the left hand page, that if 'In the case of an event or accident that would change or cause revocation of the license of a trainer or researcher, if a mass poll or petition deems the situation as unfair or implausible, an exception may be made and the license status will remain unchanged...'" The Sinnoh Champion's voice escalated through varying degrees of excitement as she read the Clause aloud and everyone looked at one another before looking at Charles.

"Excellent, let's make copies of this Clause and get the word out. The petition from Channel 4 will determine Ash's future. It may be unfortunate, but it's out of our hands now, and it's better odds than before. Seems Channel 4 knew something we didn't, but regardless, it's time to get the news to Ash and his pokemon. Who wants to go?"

The President wasn't surprised by the number of hands, but he was surprised by one of them. And as Pyramid King Brandon of the Battle Frontier stepped forward, the decision was made.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oak's Pokemon Corral

Pallet Town, Kanto

Same Time

Samuel Oak had seen many, many sweet and tender scenes in his prime. Some of which involved his own pokemon back when he was still training and battling. But, it was as he sat next to his assistant, the both of them sketching [for the first time in years in Samuel's case] the scene before them, that he had to once again acknowledge how precious bonds truly were. Ash had come barrelling out of the forest, hot on Pikachu's tail, as Samuel and Tracey were making their rounds in the Corral. Neither one of the two had been able to stop on time, so they both wound up colliding with Charizard's scaly front in the order they were running in. Pikachu must not have liked the situation since he electrocuted the both of them and both Ash and Charizard fell to the ground twitching. Or should he say, Charizard fell, and Infernape caught Ash while Sceptile seemed to be scolding Pikachu for such a reaction as the electric type looked appropriately mareepish.

The two humans looked at each other before grabbing their sketch books and drawing the moment: Charizard looking cross but amused from his place on the ground, Sceptile looking every bit the part of a parent or elder sibling despite Pikachu having been there longer, Pikachu looking apologetic as he pleased, Infernape holding Ash in his arms smiling down at his trainer with a tender expression, and Ash. Surrounded by his pokemon family, for the first time since his return, his smile and expression was just this side of relaxed and he seemed to...fit, Oak supposed was the best word he could use. The hybrid boy fit with his pokemon in ways Samuel had never seen with other trainers.

The whole of Pallet Town could see it just as much as Delia had when she was still with them. And Samuel Oak, along with Tracey Sketchit, could only hope that Ash would one day see it too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Just Outside of Pallet Town

Next Day

Brandon wondered briefly how to tell Ash about the loophole that had been found. While it was indeed good news, there was a chance the petition would fail. In which case, Ash would be confined to a lab somewhere or worse and his pokemon either released, given to other trainers, or killed depending on how much they fought back. Which given how Ash's pokemon tended to be, it may very well turn into a bloodbath, and that's what Brandon hoped to avoid if he could.

As he was welcomed into the Windmill that was both Samuel Oak's home and Lab, he began to explain the clause to the elder man before settling down on the couch in his living room to wait. The Pyramid King didn't have to wait long as the door opened and the lithe figure of Ash entered the room, Pikachu in tow [Brandon could swear he saw a Gengar waiting in the hall], before making his way towards the man who once helped him fight off a possession.

Ash smiled slightly at Brandon, nervousness showing clearly before moving his tail to sit down. The older man observed for a moment and noted that Ash seemed to be doing better from what Lt. Surge had described as the first part of the ex-soldier's stay. Apparently, the Electric Gym Leader had stayed longer [a full week] for a good reason if Ash's current demeanor was anything to go on. The Frontier Brain nodded before beginning.

"The League has found a clause that may help you continue training pokemon. However, there are a few possible downsides. Now the others, including but not limited to the League President and most of the Gym Leaders, think that I should leave it at that first bit. But, Surge, Scott, the other Brains, and myself? We think you should know everything so you can be prepared. The Champions and Elites agree with us, so that's what I'm going to do." He took a breath to center himself before continuing.

"The petition, if approved by enough people, would have you training legally again. But, there might be some opposition. Think about it before you try to interrupt," he stopped Ash's inevitable protest. "You are now technically a pokemon. A Legendary if your tests are right. And since we've been sent several copies of different tests courtesy of Samuel Oak, I'm sure they are. Which means some people might find it unfair since you could easily be considered a 7th pokemon on your team. Now, this can go a couple of ways. The first way isn't so bad; some people might sign the petition under the condition that you be forced to only carryone less than whatever your legal limit is. I've heard from Samuel that you are actually overdue for a limit increase. The condition would still apply, even with that. So, if your limit is increased to 2 full teams like the good Professor is planning, that means you carry one less, 11 instead of 12. Understand?" Ash nodded his head, resignation written on his face since he sort of expected that one anyway, before waiting for Brandon to continue.

"Now, the second possibility...isn't good. Some people, and this is likely if you think about it, might think the whole idea preposterous. And, as a result, they may oppose the idea. Violently. If this happens, you will have to be moved to somewhere with a politically neutral standing on that subject until we can get things to die down. That part can be eased, if not avoided altogether. Though, to be fair and just between us, people. Humans, are either very jealous or vindictive by nature. So there WILL be some violent opposition. You probably will be moved. But, the way to change people's minds is to talk to them for the most part at least. This means press conferences, interviews, battle demonstrations, the works. Ash, you're going to have to eventually be put on display for the world to see that though your body has changed, you still possess the mind of the trainer you're relatively well known for being. Are you prepared for that kind of coverage?" Brandon focused his gaze on the young hybrid in front of him and gauged his reaction carefully.

To say that the Pyramid King was pleased when Ash merely nodded his head saying he more or less expected both possibilities would be an understatement. So Brandon continued.

"I have an idea. It's a stipulation I will put on the petition and it will be applied after whatever happens as opposition first. If the opposition sees the League step up to claim you in some way, they will likely see that as you being placed under observation for those that think you're a danger. For those that just disagree for disagreement's sake, the League stepping in would shut them up just as quickly. Foolish people will go to great lengths to get their way, but most of them won't oppose a large governing body to do it. So, Ash, my stipulation will be that you either join the Battle Frontier as a Brain in our on-seasons or that you join the G-Men, which you have had prior experience with them and their leader, Lance. Would you be willing to agree to either of those?" Brandon looked at Ash again and smiled slightly when he saw him appear to be thinking.

And Ash was thinking about it. The things Brandon had said were all things Ash himself had been concerned about to one degree or another. Mew and Darkrai had also expressed similar thoughts and it was their account that had cinched it for Ash. This wasn't going to be easy, in fact, it be anything BUT easy. He had already decided he could deal with having to showcase himself in the open. After all, anyone who wanted to be a Pokemon Master would have to be ok with the limelight. And, change or not, that was still Ash's dream. He wanted to be the best, for himself and his pokemon. But to do that, he needed to be able to keep training and competing. So if that meant also joining the Battle Frontier, since that's the choice he would make. The G-Men and Lance were great, but Ash had kind of already been doing the things they do, like foiling Team Rocket's plans [right along with Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Cypher] and saving Pokemon. But the Battle Frontier might actually help him since he would be on the other side of the field. So, decision made, Ash looked at Brandon and said the words the older man likely knew he would hear.

"Whatever it takes, Brandon. And I would love to join the Battle Frontier." Brandon nodded and both pokemon enthusiasts smiled at each other before the Pyramid King left to bring the news to his colleagues and boss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash didn't stay in the living room after Brandon left, instead opting to go outside to the river. It wasn't so much a river as it was a small stream and it wasn't all that far into the woods. His mother had loved this river, he remember being brought here loads of times when he was young so he could look at the water types swimming in the clear waters. And it was in precisely this train of thought that Ash's path took him away from the river.

Ash paid little attention to his surroundings until he very nearly tripped over something. Looking down, he felt his heart crack just a little, as he noticed it was a warped and ruined teapot. It had once been silver and shined like it was new even though it had gone through 3 generations and now it was barely even noticable amongst the rest of the burned and ruined things that scattered the plot of land where he grew up. But Ash would recognize it anywhere, it was his mother's. She always made tea, it was always whistling or hot, ready to serve the next cup and it had always been kept in perfect condition. [Would you like some tea, sweetie? I made a whole pot of your favorite] Ash picked up the blackened and misshapen lump of metal that his mother had cherished above all her dishes and cradled it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Still carrying the ruined teapot, Ash entered the ruins, because that's exactly what they were. The walls were burned so badly that they had fallen apart that very night [Wood creaking and splintering, groaning under the onslaught as fire, burning hot, tore it asunder] and the foundation was shattered, the concrete cracked and broken with some large chunks missing [hyper beams split the air, roaring their way through the house until making contact with the ground with such force that it shook Ash to his bones]. The stairs had collapsed, probably after the assault was over, since Ash could remember clearly running past them to get to the back door [His mother, face flooded with panic and fear, screaming at him to run and keep running until she gasped, face filling with surprise and then pleading and then resignation before emptying of everything altogether and a pain from behind made everything turn from burning red to black].

As Ash exited the back of the house which now lay torn apart and in pieces, he noticed two stones, grey and pristine set against the edge where pristine green met charred timbers and shattered remnants of possessions no one cared for anymore. It was here, burned teapot [His mother's favorite] in hand and a chorus of memories ["Ash it's cold, come inside for some tea" and "Okay, mommy. Can we play in the snow after?" and "Of course sweetie."] ringing through his head that the dam broke at last. Every tear and scream that had been held back came forth with a vengeance, breaking out and shattering the silence like a bullet with so much glass.

Something touched his shoulder, the weight similar to that of his starter but the shape was wrong, and Ash looked to see what it was. Giratina, the ever-feared Renegade pokemon, Guardian of Antimatter and the Reverse World, floated behind him, one shadowy tendril touching Ash's shoulder. Ash, in his grief-induced stupor, barely had time to register that the voice in his mind, soothing and calm and understanding, was her's.

"It's ok, you've put this off for far too long, Ash. It's time to let yourself go." The Renegade pokemon's contralto shattered his brief reverie and Ash clung to her like a lifeline, all the pent up fear, frustration, and pain being released as he clung tightly to the closest leg of her altered form.

It was this scene of Giratina and Ash that Pikachu stumbled upon, the rest of Ash's pokemon in tow. They had all feared the worst when the first scream, flooded with so much agony, ripped the air and had begun searching in earnest for their trainer and family member. Seeing this, to them or any pokemon seemed wrong given how private a moment this was, they turned away to grant the privacy that was so desperately and clearly needed. It wasn't until the sun set below the horizon, painting the world around them in ultraviolet shades, that Ash finally felt the emotions begin to ebb along with the tears. Giratina pulled away gently and nuzzled him the best she could before disappearing back to her own dimension since nothing more needed to be said.

Ash stood, exhaustion nearly buckling his knees, until Gengar helped him walk with the others back to the Corral where he was pulled into a mass hug by all of his family that could reach. And when Ash fell asleep, cradled in a bundle of Gengar, Infernape, Charizard and Pikachu, with as many pokemon nearby as close as they could get, Professor Oak said nothing. Instead, he covered the lot of them [minus the fire-types] with a blanket and went inside with a knowing and sad smile on his face.

"We miss you Delia." Samuel's whispered words were carried on the wind, unheard to all but one. If he had looked back, the elderly professor may have been able to barely see the faint figure of a beautiful woman kissing her son goodnight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

:: Good MORNING Kanto!. And it i Utiful day today. We have wonderful news for all our viewers, especially those who have signed our petition to continue the license of Ash Ketchum.

Now, if you remember Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Ketchum is currently restricted from actively training, battling, or participating in any League sanctioned activities due to his last run in with the notorious Team Rocket. Mr. Ketchum was brutally experimented on and according to witness testimony from renowned pokemon professor Samuel Oak, has retained all mental faculties. As a result, the Pokemon League has been searching for a way to get around the laws and make a very deserved exception if Mr. Ketchum's track record is anything to go on.

Early this week, President Goodshow contacted Channel 4 with news regarding the Success of their search. There is a clause that will help Ash and it happens to put our petition in the spot light. So, that means that the only standing between Ash Ketchum and the League battle circuits is another 256 signatures. Now, we at Channel 4 have been pleased to note that we have had multiple groups opting in for our petition and so, we will now be leaving copies of the petition as well as forms for requesting conditions to add to the petition in every major Pokemon Center in Kanto.

As a final note, signers be aware that those of you who do suggest additional conditions, the suggestions will only be accepted if enough people agree and the suggestion is backed by the League.::

::Well, there you have it, this reporter would just like to take the time, in light of this news to say what I'm sure we all would like to. Good Luck Ash.::

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown Location

3 Days Later

Giovanni entered the lab where he had left the ruined beacon and looked at his science staff. His expression was calm as he listened to the ramblings of the lead scientist and picked out the important information while simultaneously discarding the rest. They didn't know how long it would take. No, Giovanni would not grant additional funding since they had enough already. Yes, he would authorize use of the lower level labs for their research and use.

As he left the labs, his thoughts drifted back to the many mistakes his organization had made. The biggest by far had been not shooting Ketchum on sight. But that was old news now, and Giovanni had no choice but to turn his goals towards either getting Ketchum back or getting close enough to shoot him if he failed.

The Rocket Boss scowled, his Persion looking at him with concern on her face that went unnoticed by her master. He would not fail at both. Giovanni vowed that Ketchum would live under his command or die as his opposer.

Persian looked at the man she had been given to back when he was a boy and padded silently behind him, hoping that this wouldn't end in her losing her best friend. Even if Giovanni didn't see it the same way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pallet Town, Kanto

Same Time

The sounds of a party greeted the ears of anyone close enough to Oak's Corral to hear it. Things had been going quite well for Ash and his family. Oak and Tracey had called in Ash's old travelling companions to partake in what they both called a 'Healing Party' and they had all turned up. This didn't surprise Ash in the slightest, what did was the fact they had brought Paul, Trip, and Ritchie. The latter he could believe but seeing 2 of his rivals had sent Ash for a loop, especially when all they both did was ask [or demand in Paul's case] for a battle.

This was something Ash happily obliged as he demolished Paul's Electivire with Garchomp and Trip's Serperior with Sceptile. Garchomp and Sceptile had been ecstatic at being the chosen battlers and rewarded their friend with a scaly and leathery hug before returning to the festivities. Ash knew he still had a ways to go with getting over what happened. He also knew that it was going to be made far more difficult with the fact that there had apparently been the type of opposition he was afraid of...the angry kind. Some were angry that there was a chance he could train and be a pokemon, others were angry that the League would express such obvious favoritism. The latter was what had Ash nervous, playing favorites almost never ended well.

Now, as we all know, all good things come to an end. It's also a known fact that irony and fate are both bitches. So it was just as Ash was contemplating such thoughts in a good setting that both decided to intervene as a four shots rang out.

The first shot was punctuated by the tell-tale crack ripping through the jovial atmosphere with screams of fear as pokemon either popped out of their balls to defend their trainers or were already doing so. The second shot shattered the window of Oak's lab and was accompanied by a moderate explosion as the bullet met whatever machine was in it's way. The third shot hit Ash, tearing through his leg and leaving a trail of burning pain in it's wake as scarlet stained his white fur and he collapsed. The last, tore through the space Ash's chest had been, encountering empty air until a gasp was heard and all went silent as professor Samuel Oak fell into Heracross's armored arms.

Ash, cradled in between Gengar and Infernape as Charizard, Pikachu and Sceptile stood watch for more trouble and Pidgeot flew to alert the authorities, could only watch as his mentor and the only other person he had known as long as his mom lay bleeding in the arms of his Heracross. The bug-type looked at the horror on his trainer's face and tried his best to offer reassurance but it was Oak, limp and bloody, who's smile was noticed. And the little part inside of Ash that was still a child after all this time latched onto that smile like a drowning man to a life-vest.

It was only as the authorities arrived and the ambulance began carting the both of them away that Ash realized what the flood in his mind was. Guilt, hot and heavy, poured over his thoughts as the hybrid boy was able to go home that night and Samuel Oak had to endure what would turn into 6 hours of surgery that would fix his punctured lung.

It was Charizard that carried a tightly curled and sobbing bundle of white and gold fur back to the corral. It was Mew and Darkrai who followed Sceptile up the stairs as the grass-type laid Ash's exhausted form on the bed after he cried the whole way from the hospital. And it was Pikachu that knew, like all the others, that Ash was going to feel this for a long time.

News coverage the next morning painted the picture for all of the regions to see and, as the camera panned to the scene of Champion Lance next to a clearly well-trained Pidgeot leading a group of 2 men and a woman to a waiting patrol car, it was the News station that recieved the call at the same time as the President. Lady Ilene, Queen of Cameron Palace in  
Rota, had offered Sanctuary for Ash and those close to him and shelter until the storm passed. And so it was, that a group of worried pokemon all from the same trainer, along with several humans that had had strange and wondrous adventures, made their way along the Route that would lead them to Rota.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of chapter 4.

I can't tell if this was long or short but it was definately hard to write Brandon. And NO PROTESTS, i did not kill Oak. He's gonna be fine. Now, when i get to Giovanni? He'll get what's coming to him. :3

Now like I said at the beginning AN, i need suggestions for a potential mate for Ash.

Next Chapter: Arrival at Rota, Lady Ilene's Gift, an appearance by Riley, and Mewtwo's reaction to Ash.

Enjoy, until next time.


	6. Chapter 5 :: Despair and Brewing Trouble

WOW, so just looked at it and Judicium is already at 300+ views, 9 Followers, and 7 Favorites after only being up for 5 days. Thank you everyone.

And for those who want to see Oak's sketch, I've got my deviantart link on my profile.

So: DO NOT OWN POKEMON

On with the show.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 5 :: Despair and the Gathering Storm

Bridge to Cameron City

Rota, Kanto

5 Weeks After Shooting

The journey to Rota had been long, longer for some due to the silence, so it was a weary and solemn group of pokemon and humans that was met with a sight they'd all been waiting for. The bridge to Cameron City stood before them, strong grey stone paving the rest of their path before giving in to the bustling people that milled about the streets trying to do their daily tasks. Mew did an internal squeal [that may or may not have actually been out loud and startled a good few of her companions out of their silent reverie] before looking back at the traveling band, blue eyes lingering briefly on Ash's sleeping form cradled in Charizard's arms, before taking note of everyone else in an attempt to decide which route they should take through the city. One was quicker and quieter but would involve some of the larger pokemon to be returned since it was mostly back alleys that were narrow and could accomodate Charizard as the largest possible, this path meant Torterra and Garchomp would be unable to fit. The other path was straight through the city and Mew knew from experience that people would stare at the group, it was only natural since it was nearly unheard of for such large groups of trained pokemon to be roaming about.

Mew pondered for a moment on her options, even turning to Darkrai for his input. The solemn dark-type looked back at Ash being laid gently on Torterra's head to give Charizard a chance to rest and, turning towards the city itself, dismissed the idea of returning Torterra. Mew cursed quietly before looking at Ash, the sole reason they were all there together. She remembered when she had first met him on New Island, even if he didn't. He had been willing to punch Mewtwo, not the brightest idea in her book but ok, maybe he didn't have a lot of options or he just got caught up in the moment having been the Genetic Pokemon's only opposition before she showed up.

But she remembered how his face looked, desperation and raw emotion coloring his features, as he ran between their attacks. Mew had been stunned into silence, not even she had known that he would be revived. It had been the single most heart-breaking moment she had ever seen short of Ash crying at his mother's grave. The Origin pokemon knew that Ash was healing and that gave her some relief. The psychic-type grinned to herself, a small and bloodthirsty thing, as a small part of her hoped Giovanni showed up just so she could rip him apart. Slowly.

She discarded her thoughts as another idea, a third path to the Palace, entered her mind. She latched onto it with unbridled glee, barely registering it as the kind of thing that she shouldn't forget, before teleporting everyone with no warning right into the throne room.

It was a startled Aura Guardian by the name of Riley that met their arrival next to an amused Lady Ilene. For her credit, the Lady merely looked at the rather large group of pokemon [with a few humans] before looking at Mew, one dainty blonde eyebrow raised in question. The little Legend just giggled and flew around Ilene with her tail brushing her cheek in response before flitting back to where Ash still lay sleeping atop a slightly ill-looking Torterra. To give the Continent pokemon credit where it's due, Mew noticed he did Not get ill right then and there on the floor, instead opting to wait until they were all outside on the way to their accomodations before leaving a sizable mess in the bushes.

Mew listened as Ilene explained that there was a section of the castle that had been restored but not altered from the time before pokeballs had been invented. It had incredibly large rooms and high vaulted ceilings even in the hallways, all of which could even accomodate Torterra, even if it was just barely.

A collective sigh of relief went up from the group, the humans there [Misty, Brock, Cilan, Iris, May, Max, and Dawn. Paul, Trip and Ritchie had gone home to keep an eye out for news] had only just realized how comfortable they had gotten with having all the pokemon out for Ash. He had interacted with them all on a daily basis, and it had been Brock who first stated that they seemed to be helping more than anything or anyone else. None of them wanted to know how bad things would have gotten without the constant attention of his pokemon.

Mew heard Lady Ilene explain that they could all come and go as they pleased ["But please don't leave the bounds of Rota, you're here for your protection and Cameron City is right on the bounds."] before showing them into a garden that was easily the size of an Amphitheatre with a fountain in the center that was quite deep.

"This garden is yours for the duration of your stay here and the double doors beyond will need to be opened by a strong pokemon. They won't budge under human hands and it took a Machamp to open it for my staff to get in. Please close the doors when you come outside for extended periods of time or to come to the main castle. The rooms are all yours to choose from. And if you wish to join us in the main palace for mealtimes you may, since the staff and I typically eat alone." The Queen of Rota smiled and left them to it, walking away with Riley in tow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say Ilene was concerned would be an understatement. She had seen depression so often she could recognize it anywhere. It didn't take an Aura Guardian like Riley to know that Ash was clearly suffering. She could practically feel her heart bleed for the poor thing, he had been through hell, and she vowed to do everything in her power as Queen to keep him safe. She started with authority by taking Infernape, Sceptile, Gengar, and Buizel aside before offering them training with her knights. She explained that by completing training with her knights, they too would be considered as such and granted authority to use whatever force they deemed necessary to defend their trainer. This meant that no matter where they go, in or out of Rota, they would be considered Knights of Rota in Service to a Charge of the Queen. So any defense, even potentially lethal force, would be considered as her Will.

The pokemon in question looked at one another before making eye contact with the dainty little human before them. They all knew she was taking a risk, if they got too heavy handed or abused their authority, Rota might have a political battle on it's hands. Not to mention, it went unsaid, but if they went so out of line that other political parties deemed it a danger, they as Knights could be extradited for punishment. In the role of a human, they would be sentenced to death like one as an Enemy of the Region. This was big, and the four pokemon knew it, and they mulled over the idea for quite some time before turning to Lady Ilene who had been very patiently waiting. Their eyes locked with her's and all four nodded.

The Queen of Rota directed her new knights to their training grounds, informing her guards and captains of the situation in full before returning to the throne room. Riley met her there, concern written heavily on his face as he passed her by on the way to where she knew his room was. He drove himself hard, being the last of a dying breed wasn't easy, but she wished that once in a while he would let himself relax and realize the world didn't hang on his shoulders any more than it hung on anyone else's.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riley didn't hate easily, it wasn't in his nature to do so, but he Hated whatever had turned the carefree child he met in Sinnoh into this despairing creature born atop the head of a very large Torterra. He had been shocked at their sudden arrival and it had taken a moment to remember what he had seen on the news and what Lady Ilene had been telling him moments before. That Ash had been involved in a tragedy, he had been changed and the world seemed to be of two minds about his continued survival so she was granting him sanctuary along with whomever he brought with him.

Truth be told, the Aura Guardian didn't know what he had been expecting. But it wasn't a small and frail creature, feline and unearthly in appearance with [dare he say it] dainty little paws. The feelings this creature, Ash he reminded himself, invoked was of such a fierce protectiveness that it scared Riley a little. This was a young child, one that needed protecting, and damn it all, that's what Riley was going to do.

So he mulled over his thoughts and ideas even as he bade goodnight to Lady Ilene before heading to his quarters. He would find some way to help Ash, then it hit him. Aura! He could train Ash in Aura. He knew the child could use it, had even manifested before but first, Ash would need a partner for this special training. For that, he knew just where to go as he turned away from his quarters and made his way outside to ask Lady Mew for assistance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that same night, Ash found himself lost in throes of terror. In his mind, white walls collided with blood as shots rang out and Professor Oak died. He wanted to wake up. He Needed to 'wake up'. A small voice, barely audible even to him.

"Wake up," Ash woke up to see Giratina hovering over him. This wasn't what shocked him. No, it was the fact that the Renegade pokemon wasn't in her altered form and was fully in his world. He opened his mouth to ask how when she answered his unspoken question.

"All Legends have some ability to control their own bodies. I, for example, can remain in my true form. But I can't hover for long and I have to be smaller, much smaller." Ash looked and was stunned to notice that she was indeed smaller, no longer than an Ekans in fact. But why would she do this?

"Because I know what you're afraid of. I didn't need Darkrai to tell me, it's obvious. You're scared to be alone with yourself, you're afraid of yourself and your guilt isn't helping. What happened to the Professor wasn't your fault. But, regardless of all that, my intent is to help in the only way I feel I can. By staying with you like this." With those words, she wound herself gently around the little hybrid, resting her head on his shoulder, before continuing.

"I'll even stay during the daytime." Ash was going to protest but the comfort of having someone there was too much and Giratina was asleep before he could say another word. Despite his constant napping during the journey, he hadn't gotten much true sleep since it was all restless and full of fear and guilt. Why did he have to duck? Professor Oak wouldn't have gotten shot and he'd be ok. Ash had survived worse. He hadn't told Mew...but he remembered New Island ever since Giovanni turned him into a weapon. His perfect little killer if trained correctly was what that evil bastard had said.

It was then he realized, that's what Giovanni had wanted. Not the most powerful pokemon like Mewtwo. He had wanted a weapon, something capable of killing in a variety of ways and surviving just about anything. He really could have survived that gunshot, even to his head, Giovanni had tested things like that. And that was one of the things that scared Ash. He knew he was nigh immortal thanks to Giovanni putting him through things that would kill anyone else. If he lost control, who could stop him? He hated feeling weak, more than anything, but for now it was better than the alternative.

So now, knowing what he knew and new fears on his mind, he looked at Giratina. He was touched that someone, basically a God among pokemon [and even to some humans], would be willing to go so far out of their comfort zone just to help him. Ash smiled before curling into Giratina's side and letting sleep claim him. Maybe, just maybe, he could get through this drowning darkness with the help of his family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darkrai floated beside Mew. The two had been about to go to report to their brethren in the Hall of Origins when he had felt Ash's nightmare, potent and painful. The two had made it just in time to see Giratina's comfort and the two fall asleep. Even the Darkness pokemon had to admit it was a cute sight.

The two looked at each other and then turned to make their way to the Tree. Mew led the way to the Heart before passing through a hidden door that looked like part of the wall. Beyond this path lay a room that help nothing in it but a crystalline structure. The whole of it was beautiful, dark natural stone, smoothed by time and winds that even now could be heard rushing through the cavern, cradled a glowing crystal arch that seemed to not be quite as solid as it should. Colors rippled across the surface like liquid rainbows and the inside of the crystal formation gave off a pure white light, gentle and soothing even to Darkrai.

Inside the Arch was what seemed to be either smoke or water, he wasn't quite sure, the color of Mew herself. This was Mew's door to the Hall. Every Legend had one of their own that they used to go see Arceus when he called them or they had news to deliver. Darkrai had never used another Door besides his own but this was important. They had been called and they bore news. They couldn't refuse the summons under such circumstances.

The two arrived at the Hall and were automatically assaulted by a cacaphony of sounds as all the other Legends demanded the news they brought. Darkrai noticed one that, though he said not a word, seemed even more anxious than the others. He didn't relax, not even as Mew started explaining what had happened and what they had seen, from the rescue to the shooting to their Sanctuary in Rota. If anything, Mewtwo seemed to want to bolt out of the Hall, and that only increased as Mew continued. But, none seemed to notice Mewtwo's barely-there restraint except Darkrai.

The Guardian of Nightmares focused back into the meeting as the other Legends expressed condolences [they would likely pay visits or send messengers if they couldn't] or offered to join him. Apparently, Ash was the Chosen One, though Darkrai wasn't quite sure what that meant since he didn't keep in touch with his fellow Legends ever since his exile to Alamos Town. He breathed a sigh of relief as Arceus denied the offers to join saying he already approved those who would and identifying those as Giratina, Mew and Darkrai. Celebi would have likely gone as well but, according to Arceus, she had already chosen a human and was waiting for him to awaken. Darkrai knew that human must have been the elderly human professor that had been shot several weeks ago.

As the meeting ended, Darkrai's assessment proved true as he shot off out of the room, and Mew led Darkrai back to the Tree. The Darkness pokemon waited until they were back before mentioned what he had seen and observed. Mew looked sad for a moment before explaining that the same one who did this to Ash was the same one who had ordered Mewtwo's creation. She told him about New Island and Mt. Quena where he met Ash both times.

Darkrai understood now, the feelings the news they had brought to the meeting must have invoked, and knew why Mewtwo had left. No doubt he would be putting in an appearance of his own soon and Arceus might wind up making an exception. Darkrai couldn't help but smile. Things like change had always interested him since he was always the silent observer. He couldn't deny that he was curious of how things would turn out with this new addition.

As Mew led the way back to the palace, Cameron City was beginning to awaken and the sun was cresting the horizon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riley hadn't been able to find Mew until morning, but once he explained what he desired, she gave a squeal and hugged his face before teleporting them to Sinnoh without any warning. After he was able to pry the little Legend off his face, he made his way to the Lucario Kingdom and asked where he could find Ash's future partner. The caretaker was more than happy to assist once the situation was explained and the elderly man gave a tender smile as he relayed that Riolu would be happy to go. He apparently hadn't been quite as cheerful since parting from Ash.

It took the better part of an hour before Riley was able to have Mew teleport them back to Rota, having spent most of the time searching for Riolu and then explaining to his parents what was going on. So it was with a very cheery Riolu that had a strange ability to use an Aura Sphere that Riley found himself back in Rota.

He made his way to the Old Gardens to find Ash, who surely must be awake by now, and was proven correct as he was greeted by the sight of Ash cradling Mew in his arms. He stopped dead in his tracks, surprise written on both his and Riolu's face, as he saw what -or who- was wrapped around Ash. The two blinked, Riley more than Riolu, before realizing that no, they were NOT hallucinating and Giratina was indeed wrapped around Ash while still in her Origin form and no larger than an Ekans.

Riolu's surprise only lasted until his aura recognized just who the pretty white and gold feline was that held Mew. With a cry of 'Ash!' he left Riley's arms, squirming until the Aura Guardian was forced to let him go, and ran full tilt towards the fountain the trio was perched on.

Luckily, Ash and Mew noticed the new arrival and were able to prepare in time, Mew leaping out of Ash's arms just in time for Riolu to take her place. The little Legend seemed to pout a little until she decided that attention from some of Ash's pokemon, like Meowth, Pikachu, and Meganium, would work just as well. Riley shook his head at Mew's antics before heading over to Ash and explaining his idea. Train his aura and his abilities, he noticed the sharp stab of fear lash through the child's aura before continuing to explain that he could hardly be as depressed if his mind was fully occupied doing something else.

At this revelation, both Ash and his pokemon looked up [or down] at Riley and then at each other before smiling darkly. Clearly, this human didn't know what he was asking for when suggesting training them too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 Hour Later

Training was fun, this Gengar knew. But watching the reaction of someone who hadn't seen such powerful and protective pokemon train before? That was funny, hilarious even. Especially when Charizard, Infernape, and Sceptile teamed up with Gengar to make clear to the human precisely what he would face if he truly harmed their [pretty] trainer.

As it stood now, Ash was doing quite well, as he was managing to detect the direction Riolu [their newest apparent addition, Genger shrugged internally] was in with pin point accuracy. As Riley stopped the excercise to tell Ash that he was doing wonderfully, Gengar practically memorized the smile that lit up the white-furred face before turning back to his own training with a sigh...shadow balls and night slashes don't combine themselves.

It was as Gengar finally got the combination down and was sporting a chilling smile that things turned a little sour. An almost feral-sounding growl rent the air and the ghost-type turned to see Ash crouched in an alcove made by trees growing around several rocks. Ash's eyes were alight with a sort of frenzied panic that broke the heart of Gengar along with every other living thing there to see it and his teeth were bared as he huddled as far back from the entrance as he could.

The alcove was maybe the size of a dog-house used for 2 or 3 Growlithe at once and, as a result, it accomodated Ash's body rather well even if it was only by a hair. This meant Charizard could barely fit his head in, which he [against everyone's better advice] did without hesitation.

It broke the fire dual-types heart to see his trainer going through this. Charizard knew what he was doing was considered stupid [hell, it WAS stupid, no consideration needed] but, his trainer needed him. So he stuck his head in and bore the pain that the tiny, albeit sharp as all hell, claws inflicted as he stayed in there to calm Ash down. His white fur was streaked with tears by the time the flashback was finished with him and it was then, as even more streaked their ways down his face with guilt at hurting the Flame pokemon, that Charizard was able to back his head out before looking to Infernape.

The fire-type ducked just into the entrance and came out again carrying Ash in his arms. He didn't make any protest as he felt his friend's fingers knot themselves into his fur as Ash buried his face into Infernape's chest. Charizard and Infernape looked to Riley and asked what caused this reaction and, even though the Aura Guardian didn't know what was said, the angry and protective demeanor of each and every pokemon present [including Meowth and 3 Legends] made the message clear.

Riley explained that he wasn't sure what had happened and it wasn't until Ash spoke up, green-eyed gaze peeking out from Infernape's gentle grasp, that all became clear. Riley had triggered the reaction by accident when he ruffled Ash's hair. The hybrid boy explained that it was something Giovanni used to do to surprise Ash and get him to lower his guard down for some of the 'harsher testing'. The question of just what the harsher testing hung in the air, concern written on the faces of all present be they human or pokemon. The explanation was barely audible and it wasn't repeated.

"He used to do that so I would lower my guard and he could see how fast I would heal from fatal injuries." The implications the softly spoken statement hit home fast and hard. Mew fell out of her levitation and barely recovered in time to get to Ash and squirm her way into his arms with whispered apologies and Pikachu. Pikachu laid on Ash's lap, ruffling the scrubs he had yet to have a chance to really get rid of, and stayed there.

The electric type knew, like everyone else, that this wasn't something they could easily comfort. They had no experience with such atrocities and the only one who had experienced similar had never been put through such a literal hell. Mewtwo had been treated as a possession. Ash had been treated as a weapon that needed refining and testing. Pikachu knew his trainer's biggest concern would be what his family thought of him after the full implications set in so he did the one thing he knew would help. He snuggled up to Ash just like he always did, the unspoken reassurance reassurance was punctuated by someone else as Lady Ilene made her way outside with a bundle in her arms and a smile on her face.

The sudden intrusion melted away the tension from the previous moments and confusion took it's place. Confusion that was replaced by realization of just how intuitive Lady Ilene truly was as she unveiled the contents of her burden. Green eyes widened and a soft intake of breath was heard as Ash held the Queen's gift in his hands.

It was a custom made outfit made of [according to Riley as he got a glimpse of it] a soft and incredibly durable fabric that was resistant to many pokemon attacks. And Lady Ilene explained her gift with a gentle voice.

"The fabric is the same we use to make the Aura Guardian uniforms and the uniforms for my knights as well. I thought the vest and wrap around pants would be the most comfortable and provide the most leeway for your body. I assume that Lady Mew will start teaching you some of her special ability in Transforming so the pants will be easy to remove if need be." Ash looked at the Queen and did something that, in other worlds, would get someone shot for doing without warning. He hugged her, whispering thank you over and over before dashing towards the nearest copse of trees to get changed. If he carefully avoided the alcove he had been in earlier, no one said a word.

Pikachu expressed his displeasure at having the scrub gown thrown in his direction but whatever protests the electric type had died on his tongue as Ash stepped from behind the trees. He hadn't seen his best friend look so lively in a long time, not since the time the two of them had run into Charizard.

The outfit was simple, but it suited Ash and his new body to a brilliant T. The pants were the same as those the fisherman wore out to the beaches to bring in their nets and were a deep earthy green instead of the pale barely-a-color green of the scrubs. The pants didn't seem to hinder Pikapi's tail in any way as it swayed gently around his legs. The vest itself was black with silver trim and filigree embroidered all over it and matched the hints of silver that could be seen on the pants near the ankles and waist.

Ash loved the outfit from the moment he put it on. He took a minute, fumbling with getting the pants right [damn right there's leeway] and felt the weight the scrubs seemed have put on his shoulder's fade away as he tossed them away. He stepped out and was met with a silence that was quickly broken by a chorus of happy yells. He hugged Lady Ilene once more before she headed back inside and turned back to say something to his family only to see that they were looking towards the fountain.

'Ash?'

The hybrid boy whipped around, knowing that very distinctive baritone anywhere. Mewtwo stood near the fountain, violet eyes locked on Ash's green ones as soon as he turned that way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mewtwo was beyond shocked. What he had heard, the tales that haunted his nightmares for so long, was true. Giovanni had levelled his horror upon another. The Genetic pokemon felt a sharp stab of grief for Ash that was quickly followed by a burning rage.

'I will KILL him. Giovanni Will know my wrath before his end.' Rage filled Mewtwo until he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a face burrow into his chest. He looked down to see raven hair against snowy white and heard Ash's voice, speaking so softly only he could hear.

"It's ok, Mewtwo, what's done is done. Besides, you'd have to wait in line for vengeance and you never struck me as the patient type." Mewtwo looked down at Ash, eyes wide at the smug expression on the hybrid's face at having gotten Mewtwo so off guard.

But, what happened next was something no one predicted nor saw coming in a million years, Mewtwo smiled and hugged Ash back. The two were similar in appearance and experience so it was easy for both to accept comfort from each other. And as Mewtwo took notice of all those present, Pikachu catching him up on latest news and changes, that Ash began to feel the despair that had poisoned his soul for the last several weeks begin to lift. He figured he could get used to this as he watched his pokemon spar [Gengar and Infernape paired off more than usual] and the Legends that had been with him for all this time involve a very reluctant Mewtwo in their conversations before Pikachu dragged the grateful psychic-type away for a chat of his own.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown Location

3 Days Later

Giovanni smiled, pleased that the results he had been waiting so long for had finally come to be. The tracking beacon was fixed, and with it, he would find Ketchum. It was time for Giovanni to make his move and, as he activated the beacon and the display focused on Cameron City in Rota, he knew just how to do it. But first, he had some Project Origin hybrids to hunt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of chapter 5.

Holy crap, for some reason I just feel like this one doesn't mesh well in how it's written. But, sadly, since I'm writing this in WordPad and the program's being stupid, it's incredibly hard to fix mistakes. I tried to work my way around it as much as I could, but please try to ignore any rambling or errors since I have no beta anything.

Anyway, as you may have noticed, I tend to write dark and intense better than light and fluffy. But, that could also be because I'm in the mindset for the darker bits of this story. And, some of you may be pleased to know, that I will be doing a sort-of sequel. It'll just chronicle Ash's new adventures. I might have him retry the other leagues instead of heading to Kalos [didn't like Kalos arc anyways]. He'll probably also visit places of significance for some good old-fashioned reminiscing [i.e. Route 1, the gym cities, lavender town] and this is where he will get some new family members.

Also, concerning the opposition to Ash's continuation as a trainer, I've got that on the backburner for now. So, you know it's there, but it isn't the focus right now. Next chapter is full of our favorite man to hate; Giovanni.

So enjoy, until next time.

Next chapter: Inertia (Giovanni's Rise and Fall)


	7. Chapter 6 :: Inertia Giovanni's Rise

Ok, so the final pairing has been decided along with a sweet little side dish of IleneXRiley. I had someone suggest Darkrai and, while I think that's a sweet and awesome idea, I won't do it for this story. I see about pairing him up in Sequel though since I already have bouncy ideas about it in my insane little mind. But, back to right now, Ash's mate will be revealed and I'm sure you will pick up on it, if not in this chapter then definately the next. It won't be outright stated until the last chapter which will be either 8 or 9. I haven't decided yet.

But now, ON with the show.

DO NOT OWN POKEMON [I really do detest stating the obvious]

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 6 :: Inertia [Giovanni's Rise and Fall]

Old Palace Gardens

Cameron City, Rota

1 Week After Mewtwo's Arrival

Ash woke up to see Mew staring at him with a distant expression on her face and no idea what had caused him to wake up so early. And it was quite early, the sun having barely begun it's ascent into the sky, but Ash got up anyway knowing that whatever woke him was probably the same thing he could feel deep in his soul. Ash couldn't describe the feeling all that well but he did recognize it, having had it many times before. At first, he had brushed it off, but then he began to wonder if he had a sort of 6th sense for Bad Things to Come. It was the feeling he had felt before Annie and Oakley had screwed with the DMA, before reaching the Tree of Beginning with Lucario, before the Shamouti Incident. He felt it now and, after asking Mew, knew that she felt it too.

The two made their way outside, both pondering the feeling of trouble brewing in their minds, before joining the chaos their family had dubbed 'Playtime'. So as Ash watched Mew playing with his pokemon, even managing to get Darkrai into a game of tag, he made his way over to Mewtwo and explained the feeling he and Mew had woken to.

The Genetic pokemon looked troubled, but assured Ash that they would all be as prepared as possible and stay on guard. That's all they could do really.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown Forest

Somewhere in Hoenn

Amy ran like her life depended on it and, thinking about it briefly, it probably did. The Gardevoir hybrid knew where she had to go to find Ash, it was a perk she supposed, of being part psychic pokemon.

She could feel tears cascade down her cheeks as she heard only her footfalls. Tesla, Glacia, Orion...they had all sacrificed themselves to help the others, then just herself in Orion's case, escape. She knew Glacia was dead, she had seen the red color her stomach a sickening hue of crimson tinged just barely with the blue of her ice-type-half's blood. She remembered her friend had been screaming a warning, shouting to get away, the normally stoic look on her face replaced with fervent terror as a Team Rocket Elite led his battalion into their camp. He had shot her to silence her, spurring the others to run as she died, and a part of Amy still wondered who would mourn her.

She hoped Tesla and Orion had survived, a part of her seemed to know at least one of the two had but for now, she ran as fast as she could before teleporting as close to where she knew Rota was without passing out.

Amy noticed she had shot close and gotten closer than she had thought, she was maybe 3 days from Rota. She just hoped she got there in time to warn Ash, to tell him that Giovanni was coming for him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Edge of Old Garden

Cameron City, Rota

Riley watched as Ash interacted with the pokemon and humans. The child seemed reserved, distracted even, as though something weighed heavily on his mind and decided to intervene. It was earlier than normal but Ash needed his training and no time was better than the present.

The Aura Guardian made his way over to where Ash was playing with Riolu and got their attention before heading to a quieter portion of the garden for training. To say Riley was disturbed would be comparable to saying that Snorlax like to sleep. He had noticed for some time now that Ash would experience one, if not multiple, bouts of aggression. Mainly during training, like right now. Riley watched as Ash got frustrated with his inability to create a solid shield with his aura and stepped in before he accidentally hurt someone or himself.

"Ash, I know you're frustrated. These things do take a lot of time to learn. It took me years to get where you are now, but I didn't have as strong of an aura as you do. For now, try to remember that aura is fueled by emotion, so if you're angry it's risky to try doing anything because you could hurt others or yourself without meaning to." Riley kept his voice calm while gauging Ash's reaction. The frustration was still evident but he did at least stop what he was doing and went to cool off.

Riley shook his head and walked in the direction of the main castle, meeting Lady Ilene on the way. She looked at him, the unspoken question written on her beautiful face spurring him to explain his observations. They both knew what was happening, grieving is always a hard thing and everyone does it differently. It was entirely possible that Ash was feeling that if he had been stronger, none of this pain and suffering would have happened and, while true on some levels, it wasn't a guarantee. It also wasn't a healthy mode of thought but there was little to nothing anyone could do about it. Only Ash could help himself with this.

Riley glanced back to where he knew Ash was probably sparring with Giratina. The Renegade pokemon had gone to such lengths to help the child, the two were great friends and she had noticed that Ash's frustration was a dangerous thing as it got closer and closer to aggression. For that, there was but one solution; sparring with someone who could take the hits. Riley knew about it, though Pikachu and the others didn't since Giratina didn't feel it was something for her to tell and Ash didn't want to worry them.

Ever since the incident in the alcove where Ash had clawed Charizard, the little hybrid had been more reticent with his emotions, suppressing them as much as possible until the inevitable occurred. This frustration was likely equal parts Ash hating his own apparent weakness and the result of excessive emotional build-up. It was a dangerous thing regardless, and someone was going to get hurt or dead if something didn't change soon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giratina knew there wasn't much she could do to help her only true friend with this new and volatile anger besides this sparring they did. He always stopped before seriously hurting her, never sinking so deep into his anger to lose himself, but she wasn't worried about herself. No, she was worried about Ash. Someone needed to know he was feeling this way, at least the Legends if he was concerned about the others knowing, but everytime she tried to bring up the idea to at least talk to Darkrai, Mew, or Mewtwo, he refuted it without a second thought.

She had noticed Ash look confused when she had mentioned the Genetic pokemon but it was a fleeting expression, gone as quickly as it had come and Giratina thought she may have imagined it. Or she would have if the expression didn't occur so frequently, every time Ash seemed to catch himself looking at Mewtwo the same confusion would color his face and he would glance at Mew before shaking his head.

Giratina wound herself around Ash as soon as they were finished sparring, draping her head over his left shoulder so Pikachu could have the right if he wanted to before smiling. Mew would go to Ash before Ash went to Mew, but that was a conversation that Really needed to happen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash walked back to the fountain, Giratina draped over his shoulder and wrapped gently around his body, and looked around at everyone as Mew made her way over to him after seeming to excuse herself from a conversation with Gengar, Infernape, and Mewtwo. He watched the little Legend beckon him to follow her back to the interior of the old castle, using her psychic power to open the door before flitting in the direction of the room Ash had claimed for himself.

Upon entering the room, Giratina made her way to the mirror and passed through it into the reverse world and Mew guided Ash to the bed telling him they needed to talk and it involved the three males she had been talking to earlier. Ash didn't like where this might be going, he had been given the talk by his mom and had continued to use his 'oblivious' face so he wouldn't break any hearts. Disinterest or obliviousness was always a sure deterrant for anyone looking for a serious committed relationship. Besides, Ash had never paid all that much attention to romantic interests except for finding out he was something psychologists referred to as 'Pansexual'. It just meant he didn't care about looks, just the mind and heart, and as he told Mew all of this she shook her head, pink tail fluttering behind her as she spoke.

"Nope, Ashy, this is different. You were told how humans do things and those don't necessarily apply to you anymore. You can't even go by normal pokemon mating for your case either. You're like me and the other Legends, and That is a whole new ball game. For starters, we don't have a set gender." Ash looked somewhere between shocked and confused until Mew explained.

"Let's focus on you for now, and you'll understand. You have the capability to both give and Carry young. This means you would be classified as neither male nor female by human standards. But pokemon don't classify that way, especially not for us Legends. We are called he or she based on what we identify as and, though that has no bearing on mating, it's still important. Take Cresselia for example, he indentifies as male but he carries the offspring when it comes to mating. Now that may seem strange to you but there's a very good explaination and this applies to you right now, it's sort of the heart of why I'm having this conversation with you so soon.

"Legends, on their first mating season, go into Heat and Rut at the same time and whichever one is satisfied, be it in their first season or if they hold off until another, that is the role they will generally take in the relationship. It's equal parts genetic coding and psychological instinct. This is why I'm telling you this. Mating season is coming and there are three males outside that have a very invested interest in you."

Ash didn't know what to say as he took it all in. The part about his being able to carry was mixing slowly with the idea that Gengar, Infernape and Mewtwo all had an interest. In Him. To be fair, Gengar and Infernape didn't surprise him, he had noticed the way the two were acting around him. The tenderness, the tendency to seem to battle each other for who got to spend the day with Ash. The hybrid had known that those were all signs of intent for affection, it might happen differently for humans but you can't get rid of all instincts, he just hadn't equated it all to meaning they wanted His attention.

Ash thought about it and, the more he mulled it over, realized his thoughts weren't disgusted, just curious. He asked Mew the only question he could think of.

"Why me and why now?" Mew looked at Ash, amusement painted clearly on her face before practically dragging Ash to the mirror.

"This is how it is, Ashy, for all three of them you are a friend and someone they can trust. You have a good heart, you're sweet, caring, willing to brave any obstacle to help someone in need, reliable, trustworthy, and honest. These are all things that anyone, be they human or pokemon, generally like to see in a mate, male or female notwithstanding. Now add that to the fact that those three have seen you as a cut about the rest for a long time. Also bear in mind that now, by pokemon standards, you're gorgeous. Even humans who can appreciate a beautiful thing when they see would stop and stare. Plus, in Mewtwo's case in particular, they have probably liked you in a romantic sense for a while. With that figured in, the only thing that's really changed is that you're available to them now. It's no longer a federal offense for you to mate with a pokemon, even when the petition does go through. That's why you and why now, Ashy."

Mew's voice was soft and amused as she spoke, and Ash could hear the honesty threaded through the sugary tones. The hybrid boy looked at Mew before nodding and she caught him just in time as he passed out. The Origin pokemon gently laid Ash on his bed, motioning to the mirror for Giratina to return before leaving to join the rest of her family outside. She really needed to find some of those pokeballs so Ash could legally protect them without repercussions. It helped that they all wanted to journey with Ash and taste what the strange one, Cilan he was called she thought, called the 'spice of life'.

Ashy was her new adopted brother, but even Mew could admit that boy made some weird friends. It was on this train of thought that she made up her mind and flew off to the Tree to see if she had any spare or, Ooh better yet, SPECIAL pokeballs in her stash somewhere. She wondered if she had a dusk ball for Darkrai, he'd like that one and, come to think of it, Giratina would too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mewtwo watched as Mew came out without Ash and went inside to make sure the boy was ok. He wasn't sure why Mew had decided to have these talks today but, after remembering how Gengar and Infernape had been acting around their trainer, he could understand. The Genetic pokemon and never given all that much thought to mating, he wasn't actually certain he could, being a clone.

But it was as Mewtwo reached Ash's room and saw his curled up on the bed, Giratina curled around him, with his tail inches from tickling his face that the psychic-type began to want to hope.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giovanni made his way to his office from the control room of the airship that Hunter J had so graciously 'lent' to him, passing the grunts he had assigned with taking her body to the incinerator on the way. He had let her roam around long enough and, to be honest, he would have been pleased to offer her a position in Team Rocket but there were two problems with that. The first being that she would never have appreciated being 'tied down' as she had said once to Team Galactic's leader. The second was the one most relevant to why Giovanni hadn't offered. She was too well known. It was widely known who Hunter J was and her face was recognizable to all the G-Men.

See, this was where the other teams had failed. Galactic, Plasma, Aqua, Magma, Cypher. They had all been open with who their elites and leaders were. The only ones who knew Giovanni was Team Rocket's leader were Ketchum and Mewtwo, and neither were going to talk about it without evidence. Slander against a high ranking League official without probable cause was a misdemeanor, if not an outright felony, depending on who it was. It's a well-known fact that, if you can't find the head of a beast, you can't sever it. As long as Giovanni remained in the shadows where he preferred to be, Team Rocket would stand. As long as Giovanni existed, so too would Team Rocket, and this was the thing that prided the Rocket Boss the most.

He walked into the interrogation room to meet with the interrogator. The Raichu hybrid wasn't being very cooperative with the plan so it was only natural that Giovanni see if he could make any headway. Personally. The Elite in charge, Aurora was her name, was dismissed as the Rocket Leader entered the room, passing her as she left the room without meeting his eyes.

Giovanni smiled before making eye-contact with the one surviving hybrid in his possession. He was still angry that the Froslass-hybrid had been killed without an attempt to bring her in and that Elite was still dealing with the aftermath of his repentance. The Lucario hybrid had died rather than betray his fellow hybrids and lead them into Team Rocket's grasp. It was time to see if this 'Tesla' would be of any use. If not, well, Giovanni knew what to do with Garbage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Captain Elite Aurora made her way down the hall at a brisk pace. Anything to get away from her boss and the screams now coming from the interrogation room. She passed Domino on the way, the blonde looking positively smitten at the Rocket Leader's handiwork. The Captain might have been less frightened of Giovanni if he enjoyed pain and suffering the way Domino did. But he didn't, he just didn't care. To him, it was all business, numbers on a ledger and numbers could be replaced and recounted.

Giovanni was inhumanly cold, a demon in human skin with a human face and everyone who was an Elite either feared that frigidity or loved it like Domino did. But Aurora knew that Giovanni was getting fed up with the 'Black Tulip' Elite and her desire to please him. Aurora smiled, at the very least she might not have to deal with that crazy bitch anymore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giovanni left the interrogation room, a frown creasing his face as the same grunts from before went behind him to clean up and take the trash to an incinerator. He had been met with the same resistance as with the Lucario hybrid as the so-named 'Tesla' had cursed him for killing 'Glacia' and 'Orion'.

Giovanni understood many things but, people sticking their necks out for anyone wasn't one of them. Growing up, the Rocket Boss had been taught to stay silent, observe, and take care of yourself. There had been no unnecessary 'kindness' from his mother and no simplistic 'encouragement' from his father. He had been given a Meowth as his starter and she was the only creature in the world he actually cared for.

Persian had, after all, helped him bury his parents bodies the night he killed them. He had been 16 at the time, and they had stopped being useful. So, having been taught that useless things were garbage, he took out the trash. Persian had helped him do so, and now, she rarely left his side.

One could say that Giovanni hated humans and pokemon with the sole exception of Persian and they would be wrong. Giovanni hated nothing but incompetence [Jessie and James were due a 'visit' if he ever found them, along with Butch and Cassidy], disrespect [Ketchum and his 'companions'], and obstructions. Besides those three, the Rocket Boss hated nothing. He had a goal, there were people and pokemon in the way, they must be removed. Simple. And this is what scared those who knew him. He was clinical and calculative and would not be deterred.

This was Giovanni Sakaki of Team Rocket and he loved being him. Giovanni smiled as he walked down the hall to his office, Rota was on the horizon just three days away and, when he got there, Ketchum would finally pay.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bridge to Cameron City

Rota, Kanto

3 Days Later

As dawn arrived, the sun pulling itself about the horizon, the bridge guards noticed a figure stumbling down the road, making it half way down the bridge before collapsing onto the still-cold stone. As they got closer to help, they noticed the figure was a lot like their Lady's guest, equal parts pokemon features and human proportions. The call was sent out and they picked up the creature that was clearly a hybrid to deliver her to their Queen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Amy noticed lots of things when she woke up, being half psychic pokemon will do that. She noticed the bed she was laying on was comfy in a rich and famous lifestyle kind of way, that the window was open and the Ledyba and Ledian were awake and flying around outside amidst the other bug and flying types around Rota, and that she was being watched. Her eyes snapped open and she reached out with her power to keep the watcher away and her eyes locked onto the pokemon that stood, hovered really, in the doorway.

It was dark, like shadows, with a mane of white fog and one blue eye that she could see peeking out. Darkrai moved closer, Amy's wariness fading, and explained where she was. Her eyes widened when she realized she was exactly where she needed to be and hugged the Darkness pokemon tightly before asking if he had seen a white and gold feline hybrid.

Darkrai grabbed her hand and guided her gently down the hall and into a wide open garden that was more beautiful than any she had ever seen. And she had seen the Lati's garden...even if she couldn't remember how since she hadn't been to Altomare in her remaining memories. Before being a hybrid, it was all mostly blank, just a memory of a beautiful garden.

Amy was shaken from her thoughts as her eyes locked onto the hybrid she had been looking for and, running full tilt into his white-furred arms to the shock of all present, she delivered the warning she had managed to survive for. Green eyes widened in fear before narrowing, arms tightening around Amy just a little before releasing her and looking around wildly. He looked at the three Legends and the other pokemon there with him and spoke, voice filled with fear and anxiety.

"Where's Mew and Mewtwo?!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu felt his stomach switch places with his heart as the question pierced the air. Mew had gone to the Tree for something three days ago, having taken a break to come and ask Mewtwo for assistance in whatever she was doing. When asked, she had only replied that she was looking for something and it was a surprise before giggling manically and flitting off, Mewtwo in tow. The two hadn't come back yet and the electric type watched as Pikapi looked towards the Tree, face colored in agony and cold hatred. This had just become a Deathmatch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mewtwo looked at the prison next to him, trying to see if Mew had awakened yet, and tried not to get too disheartened when he saw her in the same position as the one she had landed in when Giovanni had thrown her in. The Genetic pokemon had awakened some time ago after the Duo had been caught off guard by particularly potent pulse of Dark energy. It hadn't been an attack and Mewtwo knew when he awoke who was responsible even before Giovanni stepped out from the shadows.

"Good morning, Mewtwo. Or, afternoon really. You shouldn't sleep so long, it isn't healthy." The Rocket Boss's voice held about as much emotion as an accountant reciting numbers, deep baritone resonating within the tree's heart which was bathed in sunlight from where he must have blasted open the wall. Mewtwo wanted to ask why Giovanni hadn't taken the opportunity to capture him and was afforded a dark laugh in response.

"Mewtwo, you no longer have use to me that way. You're powerful, yes, but disobient. I can't abide that. No, you're usefulness right now, is restricted to bait." The Genetic pokemon felt his heart sink a little as he realized exactly how badly this could turn out. Either way, someone was going to die.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of chapter 6.

AND IT ALL COMES TO A HEAD.

Enjoy, until next time.

Next Chapter: Bioling Point


	8. Chapter 7 :: Boiling Point and Dreams

Ok, so this will be the second chapter today, this is because I will be going on vacation for 2 weeks and will not be taking my laptop. So consider this and any other chapters i manage to post before leaving an apology in advance for not updating.

Now, on other notes, shit just got real but...

The show must go on!

DO NOT OWN POKEMON [I'd say that's getting old, but it already has]

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 7 :: Bioling Point

Outside the Tree of Beginning

Outskirts of Cameron City

Rota, Kanto

1 Hour After Infiltration

Lady Ilene and Riley watched as Ash and his family marched off to what may very well turn into a miniature war, worry and fear coloring the Lady's face. Riley pulled Ilene into his arms in an effort to comfort her and was surprised as the Queen leaned on his chest before they both looked back to the Tree.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say Ash was pissed would be an understatement. That bastard had done so much; killing his mother, turning him into this, hunting him, killing Glacia and possibly Orion and Tesla as well according to Amy, and now kidnapping his sister and potential mate to use as a Lure? Ash shelved his surprise at his thoughts on the mate bit for later as his anger rose to further hieghts. Giovanni would pay and, as he made his way unopposed [pissy grunts don't count] into the Tree, he knew this was a little more personal than before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gengar watched as his trainer subsequently and mechanically thrashed all who stood in way with no small degree of awe which was present on the faces of all the pokemon there, Ash's or otherwise. They all knew then that they were getting a good look at precisely what level of power Giovanni Sakaki had embued his enemy no, his soon to-be nightmare, with as they watched Ash tear his way through entire teams of Team Rocket's Elite members, powerful pokemon falling under the onslaught as bullets bounced off a psychic shield to return to their senders who fell, writhing and screaming in agony as the hybrid's attention turned to them and he attacked their minds to send them into silence. Gengar felt pride well up in his chest that he knew was mirrored in the rest of the family and knew it was only a matter of time before they reached the top.

The way to the Heart was clear and open save for Domino and one other Elite Captain who took one look at Ash's expression and the chaos he had left in his wake before patting the blonde on the back, saying Good Luck, and running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Domino fared no better than the other Elites as she found herself thrown inside the Heart chamber, falling unconcious as her head impacted the wall. Gengar winced, hearing her skull crack against the unyielding stone of the wall, knowing she wouldn't wake up soon if ever again before turning his attention back to the hybrid that was currently unleashing his wrath upon Giovanni.

The Rocket Leader's eyes were wide with fear as he released his pokemon, clearly not having expected such a reaction. Gengar scoffed, likely the man had been expecting Ash to hand himself over to keep the hostages from harm, as he made his own way unseen over to the prisons that held the two Legends before working them open and releasing them. The trio turned just in time to see Giovanni seem to threaten Ash with a remote, it must have been linked to the cages as a kill-switch of sorts, before noticing they were free and his smirk faltered, settling into an expression of resignation before pulling a gun and firing in the direction Gengar stood with Mew and Mewtwo.

This all took maybe a few seconds, but to Ash it seemed to take hours as he watched the bullet speed towards a surprised Mewtwo who wasn't able to move in time and bury itself in his side, eliciting a cry of pain from the normally stoic psychic-type. Gengar watched the flurry of emotions cross his trainer's face and sighed. He had tried, it just wasn't meant to be, and so the ghost-type resigned himself to watching as Ash unleashed Judgement on Giovanni.

Let it be known that no better description could have been used, as Gengar and all present [including a barely-concious Mewtwo] watched. They had all seen Legends cut loose but, for those that had been there to see it, none of it had compared to Arceus' wrath in Sinnoh. But Arceus hadn't gone for very long, hadn't been actually trying to kill the three Legends who had stood against him, and didn't have Mew's versatility in battle or Ash's imagination. Because where Arceus had called upon himself and Mewtwo had called upon his mind, Ash called upon the world and it responded. Great sections of stone and earth wrapping around those who opposed him as he fell deeper into his fury accompanied by the other elements. It was as though the fabric of the universe sensed that one who held power similar to it's creator was in need of vengeance and was only to happy to respond as wind, fire, electricity and water lashed out and shadows peeled themselves from their places on the floor, having been given life by the angry hybrid's will for the time being. Everything levelled itself at Giovanni and the assault was immense, every powerful pokemon the Rocket Boss had at his disposal fell under the onslaught before the eye of the storm focused on him.

Giovanni prepared himself for what he knew would be the end before realizing that, suddenly, everything had gone quiet. The cacaphony of sound that had assaulted anyone in earshot had ceased and it was all because of one. Gengar had seen Mewtwo pull himself off the ground and limp his way over to Ash before pulling the furious hybrid into his arms. The storm had begun to quell as soon as his trainer had recognized just who held him before shaking his head, green-eyed gaze falling on Giovanni once more as his words became easier to hear in the growing silence as the shadows fell back into their places.

"He'll just keep coming, Mewtwo. I can't let him go. If I do, he'll just do this again. If I erase his memory he'll just keep doing what he does. He might do to another what he did to us. No, I can't let him go. No knowing that he'll just start over again. As long as Giovanni Sakaki, Criminal Leader exists, so too will Team Rocket." With this, to the surprise and shock of all present, Ash waved one white-furred hand and Giovanni fell to the ground. Pikachu was the one who braved it and went over to check, looking up sharply before speaking.

"Pikapi, he's alive. So what did you do that knocked him out?" The electric-type's voice was carefully kept level, curiousity and surprise at bay, so he didn't give his trainer and friend the wrong impression. Ash looked at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes before speaking, his voice quiet and ashamed.

"I destroyed his memories. All of them. Even the part of his brain that makes and stores memory. He'll never make another memory as long as he lives. Giovanni Sakaki is dead, instead there's a man who will probably spend the rest of his life in a clinical care home with Persian at his feet and a pretty nurse feeding him even though he can't remember who she is or that he sees her everyday." Ash's voice rose in pitch and fervor as he spoke, nearly hyperventilating near the end as he explained that what he had done was tantamount to murder, if not worse, before collapsing into tears.

Gengar watched as first Pikachu, then Mewtwo, followed by everyone else made their way to Ash's side, each offering comfort before Charizard did his favorite method. Nudging his way through the throng of pokemon around his trainer, the Flame pokemon plucked his trainer out of the masses and carried him all the way back to his room in the Old Palace section.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next Day

Ash made his way outside, the sounds of his family quieting as he walked into sight, and for a moment, he feared that they were all afraid. At least, he did, until Torterra and Donphan decided to include him in their conversation about why Donphan calls Ash 'Daddy'.

It wasn't long before the chat had turned to other things and Ash turned to where he knew Mewtwo would be before making his way over. It was time for Ash to talk to someone.

They talked for the better part of an hour, Mewtwo reminding Ash that it was what one does with their life that counts. The Genetic pokemon even reassured the hybrid boy that no, he wasn't a monster nor a murderer. Giovanni got his dues but, it was done in a way that Persian gets to keep her friend. Mewtwo told Ash that bonds like that don't exist in memory or mind, but in heart and soul. Now, Persian could have Giovanni, the man, as her friend for as long as she lived.

It was during this conversation that Ash realized something; just as the circumstances of Mewtwo's birth didn't have any say in who he was, what Ash looked like now had no impact on who he still was. It was with this that the hybrid could feel the anger, despair, and self-loathing that had been nesting in his chest burn away.

And as the two walked back to the family, chatting about their other experiences, that Ash finally felt truly free for the first time since Charizard had carried him all the way to Oak's field.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu looked up from his game of sticks with Charizard and Darkrai to see Ash, his Pikapi, walking side by side with Mewtwo. This wasn't what surprised the electric type, no, it was the fact that both were smiling and the one on his best friend's face was bright and radiant and so very Real that Pikachu felt his body move of it's own accord before face-planting into his trainer's white furred chest. He felt Ash stiffen in surprise before relaxing and wrapping his arms around his starter as he continued walking to sit on the fountain.

Everyone had turned to see what the commotion was all about and had seen Pikachu running toward's Ash. When they had gotten a good look at their trainer's face, they knew just why Pikachu had had such a reaction and decided to get in on the action as the hybrid found himself promptly buried under a mass of very happy pokemon sans Torterra, who stood off to the side shaking his massive head and laughing with the humans looking on in a mixture of shock, awe, and disbelief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash was giggling uncontrollably from underneath the poke-pile until Lady Ilene and Riley came out, hand in hand, beaming like they'd all won the universal lottery. The words they said rang in Ash's ears and brought tears to his eyes as he ran to where he knew a phone was, heedless of anyone else's ears.

"The Viridian Hospital called to say Samuel Oak is awake and he'll be just fine. Celebi is with him right now, in fact."

The phone seemed to ring forever until, finally, Ash was greeted with the sight of a pale but healthier looking Professor Oak who merely smiled at Ash and told him, in no uncertain terms, that it wasn't his fault as Celebi butted her way into view of the camera with her own agreements before demanding they look at the Channel 4.

Before Ash could respond with a yes or no, Amy and Darkrai dragged him away from the ending of the video-phone call to where a TV had been set up outside in the garden. Ash and all of his family were curious why they were there until the the Gardevoir hybrid turned on the TV to Channel 4. There, in plain and incredibly large type on the screen, was the results of the petition for Ash's continuation of training with the conditions he had to agree to. Yes, he had to join the battle frontier as a Brain and yes, he had to be his final pokemon in all League-Sanctioned battles and events but that didn't matter. They could go home, they could travel and keep training and no one could separate them anymore without legal repercussions.

Everyone in the garden looked at one another before breaking out into a chorus of hollers and cheers before everyone turned to look at Lady Ilene who was trying to get their attention. When all was silent, the Queen of Rota informed them of two things. First, that she was inducting Infernape, Gengar, Sceptile and Buizel into her Knights so that they could be Ash's legal bodyguards without too much trouble. The second was that there would a be a celebration that night to honor the passing of the petition since she assumed they would be leaving soon.

Ash looked at his family and they all nodded before the hybrid ran off to the showers in a bid to get there before his human companions, screaming in victory as he called the first and biggest, thereby relegating his old travelling companions to the others. And if the girls grumbled a little more than necessary, nobody said a word as they all went to prepare for the party that night.

As ash entered his room, towel around his waist and out of breath since he had run the whole way to avoid being seen with only the towel on, he noticed a package on his bed with a note from the Queen.

'I hope these are comfortable and serve you well, the one on the bottom is for the party.'

He tore into the package and gasped when he saw what was inside. Wrap-pants and vest, all in a multitude of colors that suited him and made of the same durable material as those he had been given before, peeked at him from amidst the wrapping but it was the last that caught his gaze and held it as he blushed scarlet under white fur. It was a robe with a pair of pants similar to the others in the package but where the other pants were made for durability, this pair was made for luxury. He put it on and looked in the mirror, face still tinged with embarassment as he saw his reflection. It was gorgeous in the way that only royalty can pull off. Ocean blue silk cascaded over his shoulders, sleeves flaring out a little before stopping at his wrists with gold trim that must cost a fortune for anyone not rich. The pants were a subtle shade of grey that, while not overly shiny, still shimmered a bit in the right light before stopping a few inches over his golden paws. A cloak completed the ensemble and he draped it across his shoulders, the midnight black velvet creating a stark contrast that didn't detract from the rest.

Ash turned away from the mirror and took a deep breath before making his way outside. He knew he was the last, even if he wasn't technically late, but still. His appearance garnered the attention of everyone in the hall as they waited to be announced for their entrance and he stood beside them and waited. They all entered the hall as they were introduced, even the pokemon, before finding suitable spots to set up for the evening.

The celebration went well, even after Brock had too much to drink and started hitting on Misty which earned him a mallet to face as she stood there blushing in her emerald green dress. After the party wound down and Lady Ilene saw the guests out, saying she had an evening of her own to attend to and 'Thank you very much for coming' with a blush on her face as she glanced briefly at Riley. Ash grinned in a way Gengar would approve as he walked behind the pair and flicked his tail under Ilene's feet before teleporting, causing the Queen to fall into Riley's arms and both to turn a very intriguing shade of scarlet.

Ash fell onto his bed laughing, Gengar had initially been disappointed when Ash politely turned him down, but that didn't stop the duo from pranking some of the guests with Mew's more-than-gleeful assistance when they grew too bored. The hybrid boy felt Giratina curl around him as usual before sleep claimed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash looked around, white mist as far as the eye could see being the only thing visible until a shadow appeared, walking closer until he could see who it was. His heart broke, tears trailing his face as he looked at his mother's smiling face as tears fell from her own eyes.

"Hi, sweetie." Her voice was gentle, the same way it had been when he was two and five and ten, all the way until she died and he fell into her arms sobbing while she held him and whispered words of assurance. After a while, Ash pulled away to ask why she was there, how she was there.

"It's a dream Ash. I'm just here for a little bit, to say goodbye and to tell you I'm so proud of you." She hugged her son one last time, telling him how much she loved him and how she would miss him but that he would be alright if he just leaned on his family, his pokemon for support. It was with one last 'I love you, sweetie, never forget it' that Delia Ketchum vanished into the Ether and Ash woke up in tears, still smelling his mother's perfume and the garden she had loved so much.

It was Mewtwo that entered the room, worried that Ash was hurt or in trouble after being told that Darkrai couldn't sense what he was dreaming even though it caused him pain in a strange way. The psychic-type had expected a lot of things, but Ash launching himself into his arms while Giratina went into the mirror wasn't one of them. Mewtwo listened as Ash told him through his tears what the dream had been and he stood there, comforting the hybrid as he cried.

It happened as Ash was pulling his face away after the tears stopped coming, vivid green eyes met captivated violet and their lips met before either of them knew what happened. The rest? Let's just say that Giratina stayed in the reverse world that night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of chapter 7

I know, Giovanni's not technically dead and you guys wanted blood. Well, my little Justiciars, that is why I smashed Domino's head into the wall and put her crazy ass in a possibly permanent coma and killed Hunter J. :3 I'll admit, I'm gonna miss writing Giovanni, that was fun.

Any ways...

Enjoy, until next time.

Next Chapter: Acceptance, Ash's return to Pallet Town, his introduction to the Battle Frontier, and the captures I'm sure some of you have been waiting for


	9. Chapter 8 :: Acceptance

So, back from my 2 week vacation and now that I'm settled in again, it's time for the [possibly] last chapter of Judicium. I'll admit, I didn't think this part would come to an end so soon, but that's what happens when you do 2 chapters or so a day. What I will be doing with the sequel is writing the chapters in advance like maybe some days, no longer than a week in advance. That way, I'll have less problems with posting if I have to leave again. Though next time I'll hopefully be able to take my computer.

Any way, so it's time me to get this show on the road and start wrapping up. I will be calling the sequel 'Judicium :: The Final Frontier'. Yes, major Star Trek reference but there's a major reason and you'll all see what it is when we get further into it. Please expect a week or so of delay while i iron out the last minute details and pre-write some chapters, I'll post 3 for a start when i have the first 6 chapters written. They will all be one shots, like an episode of sorts and the sequel might not ever have an end to it. I'll keep it open for the foreseeable future and write whatever ideas I get or fans give me to put Ash and his family through. BTW expect some VERY special appearances in this new MEGA-crossover. I got my own world for this guys, too much time on my hands, no life, lots of imagination, and no restrictions in how to get it to work with logic. Oh yeah, it's on like DONKEY KONG!

On with the show, DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 8 :: Acceptance

Cameron City Bridge

Rota, Kanto

3 Days After the Ball

It was a solemn Riley and a [surprisingly] teary-eyed Lady Ilene that saw Ash and his family out of Rota and Mew couldn't help but be cheery regardless of the goodbyes. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't forever and she had more reason to be both smug and cheerful than to be depressed. The little Legend had lived a long time, and experienced more goodbyes than any other Legend but that was because she had never really distanced herself from humans completely. She'd always been fairly open with Rota and Rota had always made her their best kept secret so she was always able to make lots of friends and aquaintances with the palace residents and aura Guardians in particular.

Now this didn't mean that Mew was desensitized to goodbyes, far from it. She hated goodbyes but, at the same time, knew they were often necessary and temporary as well. This one was no exception, she'd likely degenerate into tears later on at some point but for now, smugness it was as she flitted around her clone who was making his very best effort to not descend on little Ashy like a ravening beast.

Mewtwo, for his credit, only glared at Mew before shifting again in obvious discomfort. The little psychic-type giggled like mad as she observed the Genetic pokemon and Ash attempt to ignore the breeding season that had started this morning for them. Now, Mew knew very well what had happened the night of the ball [who didn't? it was audible even through the stone walls and all the way down the corridor and Charizard and Pikachu hadn't been able to look their trainer/brother in the eye without descending into peals of laughter] but this was a whole new ballgame and both Mewtwo and Ash knew it. They were about to make a 5 or so week journey back to Pallet Town and that was Not a time for sickness and extra food.

Mew turned her attention back to the Queen and her [in Mew's opinion, soon-to-be consort/husband/mate whatever humans call it] Guardian Riley just as the farewells were ending and Ash was turning around to start their long journey back. Mew flew over and landed on Charizard's head before settling in for a nap. This was going to be a long trek, and she got cranky and wierd when she was bored, so really her sleeping through most of this was in everyone's best interests.

That still didn't stop the shivers that racked everyone's bodies as they imagined what hell would befall them when she awoke. Mew smirked at them before letting sleep claim her, let the games begin and psychological warfare had always been her favorite for pranks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash shook his head at Mew's antics but he did have to give her credit, the little Legend could play a crowd. Who knows what she could've accomplished as a human on the mainland. The hybrid boy soon found himself lost in what havoc and fame Mew could have reaped from the mainland before his thoughts turned toward the future. He knew he was going to be a Frontier Brain, even if he had no idea what his symbol or Frontier theme would be, and he knew he was going to go through the Leagues again. It was time to do it all right, and for that, he would have to train his family AND himself, and wasn't that a daunting task?

He needed to reconnect with everyone as a trainer and polish his skills, not only as a trainer this time, but a battler. But, if that was the price he paid for a second chance, then so be it. Ash would pay any price to make sure his pokemon family got the recognition they deserved. They were champions to him, they should be champions to the world. It was no longer just about a little kid's dream anymore, it was about all of them.

Ash still couldn't suppress a shiver as he imagined what hell Pikachu and Charizard would put him through. Those 2 had been roasting him in two way for years, now they had a chance to train him? Oh, Arceus, we are in trouble. And it would all begin in Pallet Town after they all greeted Professor Oak and welcomed him back to the Corral.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nearly 5 Weeks Later

Amy wasn't sure what to think, only that she needed to get away as quickly and quietly as possible. Pallet Town was only a couple miles away, maybe she could run thereto hide until it was safe again. The Gardevoir hybrid clung tightly to a not-so-disgruntled Darkrai as Mew flitted amongst the trees in search of her next victim. The little Legend had been kind and sweet for the first 3 or so weeks of their journey but then IT happened. She got bored. At least, that's what Mewtwo had said before teleporting away with what they all could have sworn was a 'glad-it-isn't-gonna-be-me' smirk. Ash had said that he was only going to check on and then return but that was nearly a week and a half ago and the leader of their group had since descended into cursing and mumbling under his breath while evading Mew's 'attacks'.

A dismayed squeak from the front alerted Amy to who had been Mew's latest victim in the pranking spree. Looking to that direction caused Amy to have to bite back what would certainly have turned into howls of laughter, an action that turned out to be pointless once the gravity of the situation caught up with the others as the air was filled with the sounds of howling, wheezing, tittering, and roaring laughter at the sight of Pikachu. It wasn't one to be forgotten either, as the electric type was no longer yellow [in most places]...nor did he seem to look like his breed. Pikachu's fur was dyed in such a way that the closest attempt to describing his color was more akin to describing the section of cloth the rainbow puked on and there were brightly colored ribbons in his fur, one at his throat and one at his ear, all told, he looked like a rainbow sylveon. A very unhappy rainbow sylveon as he glared at Charizard [who was laughing too hard to breathe properly and pointed from where he had fallen over] before promptly and smugly releasing what looked to be a very powerful thunderbolt. The result was a roasted Charizard who glared at the rodent, and the instantaneous silence that fell over everyone as Ash came forward to grab Pikachu and walk in the direction of the nearest river shaking his head.

After Ash's return [now clean Pikachu in tow], things settled down after he had a talk with Mew, possibly to ask her to refrain from more pranking since they were nearly there, a fact Amy [and Darkrai next to her] was very grateful for. It was only an hour or two later, mood still lightened from the bouts of amusement and laughter, that the peak of a windmill came into view, followed shortly by the tops of houses and the open expanse of roads and rolling hills that made up most of Pallet Town. A chorus of cheers filled the air as the stampede began with Ash, Pikachu and Charizard in the lead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oak's Pokemon Corral

Pallet Town, Kanto

Samuel Oak felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the walls and floor of his laboratory vibrate under the assault of an unseen force but as the elderly professor looked outside, he looked back at Tracey with a smile on his weathered face and said just two words.

"They're back."

Tracey looked at his mentor, confused it seemed, before realization dawned on his face and he ran to the door to greet everyone. Oak followed behind, Tracey would need help [and bandages] if he opened that door before they arrived. Doors, after all, are often a signal to stop [or else run smack into them] when closed.

The vibration ceased and Samuel opened the door, his vision assaulted by the many colors of Ash's pokemon before his eyes settled on the trainer in question. There were seven humans at his door, none of which he gave more than a cursory glance before threading his way towards the white and gold feline with a face-splitting smile adorning his features. He wrapped his wayward grandson [anyone who told him otherwise could bite it, family don't end with blood, nor does it begin with it] in his arms, tears trailing down both of their faces as the long awaited reunion came to a crescendo.

It was a few minutes later that Samuel pulled away and ushered the humans [and Ash] inside while Tracey ushered the pokemon to the Corral through a side gate, getting a infamous Muk 'Hug' in the process before making his own way inside. There he saw Ash and all of his prior travelling companions, sitting next to or around Professor Oak as he introduced the new arrivals to the guest he'd been housing for the last week.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scott looked around at the others in the room before making eye contact with Professor Oak and then Ash. Things had definately gone haywire for a while but it was all starting to settle down now. All he had to do now was introduce [or reintroduce] himself to those present and then he could pull Ash aside to brief him about his new position. He ran his fingers over the medallion in his pocket and the etchings of Ash's symbol that ran over the cool gold metal. It definately suited him.

The Battle Frontier was serious business, even if it's members weren't always so, and it was Scott's duty today to make sure that Ash knew what his part was in all this. As well as inform him of the dangers that would still lean against him in his travels and the remaining opposition. There would always be those who took their disagreement to criminal levels but there were also measures that could be taken against them as well.

It was after the sun began to touch the earth and the others were in bed that Scott was able to pull Ash aside [his personal favorite trainer mind you] and congratulate him on beating the odds. Ash, for his credit, remained calm instead of trying to pry it all out of the Battle Frontier's Manager and instead decided to make small talk until the older male was prepared enough to speak. Scott started by handing him a large, golden coin with curved markings on it. Ash looked up at Scott, questions gleaming in chartreuse eyes.

"It's your frontier symbol, guess what it means." Scott's voice was pleased and excited as Ash's eyes lit with realization and he took a closer look at the coin in his white furred hand, the gold was almost the same shade as his stripes but it was the engraving that caught his eyes, just like before. On closer inspection the markings weren't just curved, they were made up of intricate filigree that wouldn't have been visible to someone who wasn't looking for it or, in Ash's case, had excellent eyesight. The shape the filigree network took was that of a bulls-eye, 4 circles all inside one another, the lines of the first and third being the only ones etched in the metal.

"It's circles, all inside one another and the patterns of the filligree are different for the two etched ones. I see it, but all I can think of is a target." Ash looked at Scott, apology written in his expression as the older male just smiled.

"It's a deeper meaning, just like the others, good job on picking up on the differences in the etchings though since those are part of the meaning. It's layers, Ash. Different shells and each one is different from the last, be it in size or patterns. See, this symbol means Change and your purpose will be to test your challenger's ability to roll with the changes you yourself incite in a battle with your unique, or nonexistant if you ask Brandon, strategy. Each circle is different because it's representing a difference you make in the flow of battle. See, it was Brandon who noticed that you have a tendency to start off a battle with testing the waters and using seemingly simple strategies that actually are more complex than first glances reveal. Only by looking past the first glance, and maybe the first 4 glances, will your opponents be able to over come you."

Ash looked at Scott, eyes wide and expression somehow unsure but didn't speak. Scott smiled at Ash and reassured him that once he got back on the bandwagon he'd be just fine, insisting the hybrid was an excellent trainer with a great bond to his pokemon and that he just needed to get 'reacquainted' with the battlefield. Scott's smile dimmed a little as his expression took a more serious edge and he continued with the most secret and important part of the battle frontier.

"Ash, did you ever wonder why we call it the Battle Frontier?" Ash shook his head, clearly he hadn't given it much thought, if he had he might have reached some surprising conclusions.

"Well, we call it that because we explore the final Frontier of the world, the realm of the supernatural. See, there are events and things that go unexplained and unrealized for the most part, especially on the mainland. You might not have covered the mainland in school since you opted to be a trainer, but it goes like this." Scott pulled a map of the world out of his bag and explained about the continents and countries, various differences between them and their names like Japan, China, Germany and the United States.

"Technically Ash, we're a part of what's called the United Nations, the world at large calls us the Poke-Islands, because compared to them, we are tiny little Islands. But, they call us that because our own regions are the only place in the world where you can find pokemon." A chorus of gasps issued from Ash and the apparently eavesdropping pokemon outside. Ash laughed nervously and Scott rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Pokemon aren't found on the mainland because a long, long time ago humans tried to wipe pokemon off the face of the planet. It was a war between the two that was bigger than the one Sir Aaron faced those centuries ago. Pokemon lost but the Legends woke up for the first time since their efforts in molding the world. They gathered all the remaining pokemon in a corner of the world and broke that corner off, bringing it here before deciding to stay awake to watch over their kin. That may be why most Legends don't trust humans much, if at all. Can't say I blame them to be honest. Now, everything was fine until humans once again found the Pokemon and some settled the Island. Those on the mainland refused to have anything to do with those who chose to stay with pokemon and so for a while, the mainland remained forgotten.

"Those humans who stayed with the pokemon had resolved their differences with them, but not with each other. Another war broke out, this time amongst the humans alone. The pokemon who participated did so of their own will this time, not for any other reason. One side built a machine, one that now lies in ruins somewhere in Kalos, buried deep beneath the lush forests. The machine split the Island into 7 pieces that we now know of as Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Orre. The Orange Archipelago was formed like the other little islands among the regions by being shaken off by aftershocks, like earthquakes for lack of a better way of putting it. That's our history up until about 150 years ago when the United Nations contacted us with a treaty of peace.

"Now, this is all important to you, Ash, because this is where you come in. It was the UN that discovered that pokemon have a unique effect on supernatural entities based on their typing. Elemental types won't do much, but a dark of psychic type? Hoo-boy, talk about ghost busting. You wouldn't have noticed, not all of them use them in official battles, but every Frontier Brain has a dark and a psychic type to use when they are sent to the mainland. Here's how it works: The mainland calls the League with a problem or an assignment and the League calls me. I choose which Brain will have a better chance of coming back alive, because make no mistake, this is dangerous stuff. We also have our own problems with things like ghosts, curses, demons, and creatures that have nothing to do with humans or pokemon for their origins but the mainland has the most. So about 8 or so times a year, maybe more, you'll be sent out there.

"Missions are stacked by the way. This means that we get about a dozen calls a month and divide those by type: hauntings, curses, demonic possessions, and creature complaints or infestations. We'll then take each catagory and figure out, by average, how difficult or dangerous those jobs are before assigning them to a Frontier Brain. Brandon, Noland, and Spencer generally deal with creatures and some curses. Tucker, Greta, and Lucy usually deal with a little of everything but hauntings and demons since those are usually tricky. Anabel so far has been the only one who can handle the majority of hauntings and possessions but there's somethings she isn't up for since she's well, human. As humans, we are particularly susceptible to things like ghosts, demons and several very nasty curses. It's generally safer to leave those to organizations like the mainlands X-Men or the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. This is where you're different and will have to step up some.

"You, Ash, will be working solo sometimes, but half the time you'll be working with one of three organizations. They are the two I mentioned just now and another one called the White Council. We've heard of a guy who can help you with them, mostly because he's on their shit list too, but that's a whole other story. So, you ready for all this Ash?"

At first, it seemed as though the hybrid boy was in shock but Scott knew he was in thought. He knew that there was no way in hell Ash would turn this down now, Scott just hoped his favorite trainer would prove to have a way with diplomacy the way he had a knack for pokemon.

It wasn't long before Ash looked Scott in the eye and said in no uncertain terms that he was in and there was no leaving him out. Scott, for his credit, nodded in silent acceptance before giving Ash a bear hug [gently of course] and wishing him luck as he turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, your Battle Facility is the Battle Labyrinth, an ever-changing maze and obstacle course designed to baffle and confuse those who challenge you. I figured it'd suit you with all it's changes and need for adaptability. And, check the mail in about a month. I know you'll be training for your re-entry into the battle circuit but, I need you to look over the surplus missions that were too dangerous for either us or those organizations. You can decide if you want them or not since they're special cases."

With that, the Battle Frontier manager walked out of the lab and started his way home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash could tell his expression must be stuck somewhere between 'Seriously?' and 'This is going to suck, isn't it?'. The hybrid looked at his starter, the electric type looking back before asking his trainer if Scott was still sane.

"Probably not all the way Pikachu, but at least he's a nice friend. Anyway, it's late and I'm sure that you and Charizard are going to put me through my paces tomorrow." Ash couldn't supress the shiver that ran the length of his spine at his starter's expression.

"Actually, Pikapi. Mew said that she wants first dibs to teach you something special." The expression adorning that yellow furred face was downright sinister and Ash knew that if his skin could be seen through the fur, it would match it in color as his face paled to an unimaginable degree. Arceus was scary, Mewtwo was scarier. Mew? Mew was a veritable nightmare with her versatility, even if she denied that fact saying that Ash held the title of Nightmare King [she'd given him the moniker ever since the Giovanni incident in the Tree].

Ash shook his head, shelving the flood of anxiety at the prospect of being trained, as he walked upstairs to his room in Oak's house. As he threw himself onto the bed, he was lost in a field of dreams and barely noticed it when Mewtwo showed up and crawled in with him, the only sign he had noticed being that the hybrid turned over to bury his face in a lavender furred chest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day

Ash had always thought he was fairly nimble, also that he was imaginative, but he was quickly being put to shame [very badly and thoroughly might one add] by a small pink Legend with an imagination the size and depth of all the seas in the world. Mew had put him through some stretches before explaining that they would be learning Transform today. Ash had thought it would be easy and, maybe for a naturally born pokemon or psychic, it was but the hybrid was finding difficulty keeping an image of any pokemon in his mind. It was as he was struggling to keep a detailed image of Mew in mind that the little Legend huffed and stopped him saying she had an idea.

"Pikachu, can you come here a moment?" Mew's voice sounded patient, for once reflecting her years of experience, as the electric type made his way over to the two felines.

"Pikachu, I need you to stand still right in front of Ash. Ash, I need you to try holding a detailed image of Pikachu in your mind. I've come to the conclusion that the others weren't working because you weren't familiar with them on an intricate level so I'm hoping that it'll become easier if you try Pikachu first. Then maybe you'll develope a better method of keeping an image in mind for future use. Also, you'll also become familiar with what to feel for when transforming later. Now, START!"

Ash closed his eyes, a clear image of Pikachu in mind, but it was more than a mere image and suddenly, he knew what the others had been missing...heart. The image of his starter was so full and real and nearly tangible in his mind because he knew WHO Pikachu was as an individual. So Ash was starting to think that maybe he'd be able to add those personal touches to others and if he was right, then his only limit might turn out to be how personally familiar he was with the pokemon in question. It was as he was musing on this that he felt it, a small spark and a shift of perception. Eyes still closed, Ash noticed that he suddenly Knew what things were giving off electric currents as well as how much and where it was. He could Feel his starter in front of him, like a thunderstorm condensed into a small mouse, and he could also See the sparks floating around him and touching the air, small tendrils of electricity, barely contained, lifting up as if to feel the air and ground and Ash before snuggling back into their starting positions. Ash gasped and opened his eyes, only to find that he was at eye level with his oldest friend who was brimming with excitement and practically bouncing from foot to foot.

"You did it, Pikapi! Holy Arceus, Father of All! This! Is! So! COOL!" The electric type's feet must have decided it was a time for running, not sitting still, as they carried him swiftly in the direction of the others, presumably to brag about Ash's success and how HE saw it first. Ash and Mew shared a look, shaking their heads, before the little Legend congratulated Ash on a job well done and gave him the now not-as-daunting task of Transforming into Mew.

This time, Ash didn't just visualize Mew. The Origin pokemon was so much more than a mere image, she was spunky and fun [also funny when he wasn't on the receiving end of her pranks] and weird on occasion, the last being a fact that Mew would destroy [or utterly embarass] him for saying aloud [which he would never be stupid enough to do]. The image was clear now, and almost real, as Ash once again felt a spark and the shift. Just like before, the shift left Ash with a slight feeling of vertigo that Mew assured him would go away with time and practice but it was not the feeling of vertigo that took his breath away. No, it was what he Saw and Felt. He could Feel the prescence of the Legend in front of him, the Anti-prescence of Giratina and Darkrai in the field a mile away, the sparks of the minds of his family in that same field and the hurricane of power that surrounded the one he had chosen as Mate. He could See the tendrils and waves of power rolling off the two psychic Legends and nearly had a heart attack at the sheer volume of the two seperately, let alone combined. He nearly yelped when he saw the vacuums surrounding the two Dark type Legends as their Anti-prescence ate away at the stray Psychic energy that got too close.

Ash opened his eyes before he lost himself in those new senses and found it was difficult but still easier to maintain his grounding with his physical senses to offset the psychic ones. The hybrid boy nearly dropped out of the sky when he found himself floating, an amused Mew in front of him.

It took only a few moments for Mew to explain that levitation was like breathing to her species and that must have been something he picked up on when he transformed before she had him practice for hours, turning back and forth between himself and his various family members' forms. It was after a break [during which he turned into a Gengar and proceeded to join his prankster pokemon in fulfilling his namesake all over Professor Oak, Tracey and the rest of his pokemon] that Mew stopped him, a pensive look on her normally carefree face as she descended to the ground.

"Ash, there's something I would like you to try. It's going to be difficult, if not outright impossible, since I can't guide you. And before you ask why, it's because what I'm about to have you attempt isn't something my species can do. But, I'm curious as to if you can for one simple reason. Before Giovanni's success with Mewtwo, humans had already tried to clone me. Whether you think they succeeded or failed, I will leave to your descretion, but two beings came from their efforts. One is a pokemon, a well known one, Ditto. They weren't able to hold their shape since their creators had not actually used my DNA. They had gathered DNA from every type and species of pokemon in the world and basically threw it into a genetic blender. The result was an incredibly unstable pokemon that was also immortal and was capable of breeding with any species or gender. That is why a properly trained Ditto of sufficient age could give even me a run for my money.

"The other creature was not a pokemon. The humans were...disappointed with their failure and decided to try smaller. They took the Ditto DNA composite but combined with the Elements. Now, when I say Elements, I don't mean like types of pokemon. I mean like the Periodic Table, the ones you see in each and every Science classroom and chemistry hall. They took each Element, minus the radioactive or unstable ones, and blended those with the raw Ditto composite. The result was instantaneous. The DNA came to life, multiplying at an exponential rate that baffled and frightened those who watched, rewriting the Ditto Composite with Elemental DNA instead of pokemon DNA. They called it a Doppleganger, it was creature that multiplied by splitting itself instead of the typical means of procreation and could take the form of inanimate objects. The downside was it required an incredible amount of energy to function, energy it took by eating it's creators and any living thing that got close enough to grab. I...want to see if Giovanni took any leaves from those scientists. For your safety, Ash. If he did, your metabolism will sky rocket after this and you would starve to death on even your normal diet and you and I both know how much you eat, Ashy. So, please. Try. Just once." Mew's eyes were sad, nearly filled with tears, and Ash didn't know if it was due to the possibility of Giovanni having committed a worse travesty than originally thought or the thought of Ash dying that got to her so badly but he figured it wouldn't hurt him any to try so try he did.

Ash imagined a lantern like one of the old medieval ones his mother had from her grandmother's collection, 6 panels of black wrought iron joined together by welding with blue tinted glass shielding a small wax candle from the winds. The 6 panels twisting together to a point at the top and welded to a flat, hexagonal bottom. A ring of metal fixed atop the spire of the top for easy attachment to hooks and staves as the panels of metal that framed the glass danced around the blue tinted, tempered material in designs resembling Fluer de Lis. It was as he was recalling all the details and solidifying the image that he felt it, the spark and the shift.

Ash thought his stomach would drop out of his body and take his heart with it as he heard the slightly muted sounds of Mew's tears hitting the grassy ground around them. Ash tried to open his eyes before realized that not only did he no longer have any in this form, but he didn't need them. Just as he had been able to See and Feel the electricity in Pikachu's form and the Psychic and Anti-Psychic energy in Mew's form, Ash found himself able to See what appeared to be heat but on closer glance was really two different networks and he knew what both were. One he could see was the nerves that filled the bodies of each and every sentient being in the vicinity and the other was a glow of sorts, a haze that surrouded and filled everything around him, even the grass and trees around him, but moreso in Oak, Tracey and his pokemon, in shades of vibrant blue.

Ash shifted back and told Mew what he had seen, his breath still coming in short gasps as he tried to come to grips with how badly this could turn out. The hybrid's train of thought was derailed when he felt two tiny paws grip his head firmly as Mew spoke in a quiet and serious voice.

"I will explain what happened to the others, don't mention it yourself, we don't want to shock or scare them though the latter of those two is the more likely one. The first network you saw is one I expected, the second is both unexpected as well as encouraging. That, Ash was aura sight, as you well knew from your training with Riley, and it's pleasing and unexpected for that to be something you would see with in an inanimate form without trying to activate it first. Either way, now we know, I would like you to keep practicing with inanimate forms while I go inside and instruct the good Professor on what measures should be taken for your new diet."

At that, Mew flitted inside, leaving Ash to his own devices and the hybrid boy smiled as his brain made a decision to get a little...creative with practice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 Hour Later

Mew flew back outside after a long conversation with the Professor who seemed just a millisecond short of lighting a light bulb in his own brain as he had whipped around and started mumbling under his breath and writing furiously in his little black notebook. As she got outside to where she'd left Ash, she panicked when she saw he was gone, the others would blame her if he got away for a 'Gengar Pranking Spree' on her watch again.

The little Legend searched all over before resorting to using her Psychic senses and gasping when she realized he was right where she'd left him. She flew back and looked carefully, confirming once again that he was Right There before letting loose a Screech of the ages. She was dumbfounded when the hybrid boy popped out a shadow being cast by the tree several feet away from them, slick looking black melting into existance from the shadows of many leaves and branches. He had been hiding as an inanimate ooze of sorts, had altered his coloration to exactly match those shadows, and had successfully moved with them when necessary. Mew was...Impressed didn't quite cut it here. This was prodigious.

Ash just sat there, looking a little the worse for wear and rubbing his ears, fervently trying to get them to stop ringing most likely, and Mew dutifully scolded him before moving on to grill him on how he'd done that, how he'd thought to do that, why he'd done it to her and not, say, someone who deserved it like Gengar or Charizard [the former who had pranked her and the latter who had called her 'kitty']. After she'd gotten the appropriate answers and done the right amount of scheming for a future prank against both Gengar and Charizard, she let him off the hook and the two followed the rest of the family for dinner and then went inside for bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu had a lot of things he could say about the past 3 and a half weeks. One was that he had never laughed as hard ever in his life as he did when Mew and Ash pranked both Gengar and Charizard in the same day. The little Legend had said she couldn't find Ash and asked where he was or if they'd all seen him. Charizard had shot off to the skies to look that way and searched the forest while Pidgeot had stayed above Pallet to keep a bird's eye view that way. Gengar had looked just confused and worried for about 5 minutes until his eyes widened with fear along with everyone else's as the Ghost type whirled around to see a black mass emerging from his shadow. It had been a very chilling sight at first, to see that black mass emerging from the grey, it's color gradually turning darker as it reached the 'top' and two long, spindly arms with clawed fingers sprang out from it's sides and grabbed Gengar's face, scaring the Ghost pokemon out of his wits, before planting a big kiss on his purple cheek and shifting it's shape in a glow of white light. Ash had been standing there in the black mass's place when the light died down and Gengar had just stared at the white and gold feline along with everyone else before they all descended in maddened cackles.

Charizard had come right after as the victim as Ash's ears had perked up and a sinister smile stretched across his white furred face before transforming back and giving a 'play along' gesture to everyone else. It really hadn't been difficult since that form was so damn creepy, no, not creepy, Creepy. With a capital C. Charizard had landed and looked around to see everyone huddled together in front of a black Creature that seemed to be made of shadows that had long, spindly arms with long fingers tipped in gruesome claws and a sinister smile filled with razor sharp teeth underneath glowing red eyes and a top hat. To his credit, the Flame pokemon had shot off a flamethrower that made those in the know wince until they noticed, with barely or well-concealed shock, that there had been no damage as the Creature slithered forward croaking 'ba-ba-ba-DOOK-DOOK-DOOK'. The fire type's eyes had widened with fear and he'd scrambled back to get as far away as possible before Pikachu had been the one to ruin the charade [he'd paid for it as Darkrai had been the one to smack him, the Dark Legend had been enjoying a wonderful display of fear-pranking] with a howl of laughter at the expression on his friend's face. This had cause Charizard to look at the electric type like he'd gone nuts before looking at the now shaking Creature before him as it was enveloped in a white light that died down to reveal his trainer who had then collapsed into a lengthy series of breathless giggles that absolutely Killed any anger the fire-dual type had in the situation. That had been an awesome Series of Events, there was no other way of putting it and even Charizard had given Ash praise on a clever Transformation form.

The second thing Pikachu had found noteworthy was training their trainer, though he hadn't been the only one who'd had a field day with it since Charizard had gotten some [admittedly, well-deserved] payback for the prank the day before as he 'tested' Ash's 'evasion skills' with 'well-placed and timed' Flamethrowers. Now, when Pikachu said 'tested', he meant 'tormented in a mean-playful-mean-funny kind of way', when he said 'evasion skills', he meant 'Ash's seeming ability to take a lot before deciding to Teleport out the way or shapeshift into a spattering of flames clinging to grass before being forced out of it', and when he said 'well-placed and timed' Flamethrowers, he really meant 'Overheats and Flame Wheels that flooded and burnt anything within a few dozen yards'. So yeah, Charizard had his few hours of training during which Ash had actually gotten the upper hand and beaten him, much to the Flame pokemon's chagrin. After that, Pikachu [and Charizard since he'd gotten his revenge] had tried to teach Ash about Fire, Electric, Steel, Normal, Flying, and Fighting type attacks. To their surprise that part had succeeded after only a couple of days, after which the two had enlisted the help of the other in shifts to teach the other attacks from other types so he could learn them all. The greatest help had come from Mew who, after Ash had gotten a handle on the feel and use of the different types in battle, had taught their trainer not only all the attacks she knew personally [which was all of them] but helped him balance thinking like a pokemon and a trainer at the same time. According to Ash, it had been difficult at first to pay attention to literally everything [the field, the opponent(s), the attacks, attack trajectory, projected future attacks, position(s) on the field, debris, command sequences (Pikachu had commanded Ash to show what it was like and had shown a surprising aptitute for matching Ash's own battle style), and condition of his own health vs. that of the opposition], but after experiencing both the trainer and trainee part of the field he had caught on quickly enough. Mew had been satisfied that he'd be able to win in a tournament or Gym battle, so much so she had declared trainer over and that had been just 2 days ago.

Now, Pikachu had just been spending the remaining time the way he would spend it until they left, basic training [to keep all their skills up, use it or lose it they say] and watching Ash anxiously check the mail 3 times a day, every day. Today was different though, today they were seeing off Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Iris, and Cilan as they all went back home. To their credit, Pikachu had to acknowledge that they'd stayed for the duration of the crisis and, honestly, they weren't needed here anymore. The electric type listened as they all said goodbye to his trainer and brother before walking out the door amidst teary farewells before turning his attention to Amy, who they had all believed would be leaving as well, until the normally quiet Gardevoir hybrid spoke up firmly.

"I don't have anywhere to go, to be honest. I would much prefer to stay here, with all of you, and join you on your travels Ash. I think I can find my home and purpose here." Amy's voice had been soft, but unyielding and she had cast very pensive glances in Darkrai's direction. Pikachu's eyes went wide and he whipped his head in Mew's direction making eye contact and trying to silently ask if that was seriously insinuating what he believed. Mew had only looked back at him, a gleam in her eye, as she smiled innocently and most likely began plotting the best way to play matchmaker for Darkrai and Amy. And if he was being honest, Pikachu was doing the same thing from where he sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

Ash had followed his friends outside after that, only to come tearing back in a few minutes after the sounds of cars had vanished in the distance, a manilla envelope with a bright red 'Classified' stamp across it in his white paws. Everyone watched with baited breath as he opened it with shaky fingers and wide eyes perused the contents.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash had been both waiting for and dreading this moment, when he finally discovered just how deep he was in for and how bad and only Mewtwo's reassuring paw on his shoulder brought him out of his mild, panic-induced, reverie. He opened the envelope and tried to still his shaking hands as he brought out the pages, of which there were 6. One page was a letter that read as follows:

"Dear Mr. Ketchum,

As the President of the Pokemon League it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Battle Frontier as the newest Brain and my solemn duty to remind you of your responsibilities. When you recieve missives containing missions, they will also contain your tickets for travel as well as information on locations for your stays in the alotted cities, states, and countries. If you are investigating a building that is livable, you will be staying in it as is the case in one or more request you have been sent today.

Normally, it is not an option to decline but, due to the danger and difficulty of the enclosed requests, you may choose to take all, some, or none at all. None of these choices will affect future engagements or opinions regarding your capability to perform your duties.

I look forward to seeing you at the next League Ball in August and hope all goes well with your endeavors.

Sincerely,

Charles Irwin Goodshow

President of the Pokemon League"

Ash then looked at the next paper in the stack which was more a note than a letter and read: "I also hear you'll be competing in the battle circuits again, Ash. Good Luck and I'll be rooting for you. P.S. Scott says hello. -Charles." Ash smiled and shook his head, dumbfounded, before turning his attention to what could only be 4 cases that had been deemed unsolvable to their danger and difficulty. The first was about a haunted house in Tokyo, Japan where a Saeki family used to live before the father found out his wife had been fascinated with another man and killed her before drowning his son and the family cat. The second was about a cursed tape that apparently killed those who watched it and was located around Seattle, Washington in the United States. The third was about an immense manor house [more aptly called a castle, Thornewood Castle to be specific] that was responsible for more than 25 deaths or disappearances in the last 60 or 70 years, located on the outskirts of the Sea-Tac area in Washington [again]. The fourth was likely the most disturbing and was located in Amityville, New York, specifically at 112 Ocean Avenue. Apparently a man, or boy depending on how you look at it, named Ronald DeFeo Jr. shot and killed 6 of his relatives before being arrested and telling the police the 'voices' told him to do it. Later on, 13 months later to be precise, George and Kathy Lutz moved in and left not even a few months later without much in the way of explanation until they called the UN and the UN called the League.

Ash let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as the information sank in and he noticed his hands weren't shaking anymore. Instead, the papers were crinkled in his grasp, nearly tearing from the pressure and Ash had to force his hands to let go as he put the papers down on table in front of him. He looked up to meet a myriad of shocked, frightened and determined expressions and came to the conclusion that, in his own shock, he'd been reading aloud. Now that he'd read the reality of what he would be doing, Ash knew he wouldn't be turning these requests down. People had been hurt, people had died, and if he didn't at least try to do something to stop it then any further blood or mishaps were on his hands. He met the eyes of his family and nodded before getting up from the couch. He had some calls to make.

Tomorrow, he would start his journey anew, and soon after, he would be leaving to go to the mainland and partake in some of the most dangerous places in the world. Ash knew three things for certain: one; he wouldn't be alone since his family would be with him, two; this was going to be one hell of an experience, and three; he Really needed to pack well this time, no more pissing around.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

END of the Final chapter of Judicium.

Almost sad to see it end, but it isn't really over is it? :3

Besides, I've practically sketched out the first 4 or 5 chapters of the sequel for you guys. I'll be taking requests for future chapters concerning what to put Ash through. Give me a movie or book title and I'll either read it, watch it, or research it to incorporate it if I think it fits. All creature, haunting, demon, and curse material is acceptable and it doesn't have to be in english is it's a movie. There are subtitles for a reason, and I love to use them. So here's the challenge. BRING IT ON!

Until next time, Enjoy.


End file.
